Ligando los tiemposI
by Angelucha
Summary: DEREK VUELVE PERO NADA ES COMO ERA ANTES DE IRSE... UN NUEVO NIÑO APARECE Y STILES EMPIEZA A TENER COMPLEJO DE ALPHA. AHHH NO! EL ES EL NUEVO ALPHA.
1. Chapter 1

**_El Pasado_concede recuerdos al Presente._ El Presente_lo vivimos ignorando, que a cada paso que damos. creamos una consecuencia y esa consecuencia trae lo que llamamos una predicción o destino."un futuro"._**

**_El futuro_ solo lo conoceremos, logrando sobrevivir... hasta que ya no halla tiempo que vivir. pero... ¿y si existiera la reencarnación?. si existiera ese paso que volviera a hacernos repetir aquel ligue del tiempo._**

**_preguntas que se hace un joven con mucha hiperactividad. y pocas ganas de dormir._**

**_pero ¿para, que querría dormir? teniendo a una vieja loca en sus sueños, que lo confunde. y le dice que el será el final de todo lo que conoce. al menos que haga lo que ella le dice._**

**_-lo que me faltaba, ahora resulta que no soy Batman. ni tampoco Robin. si no mas bien una versión rara del "El Guasón"_**

**_-por lo menos... no tengo, problemas amorosos... ¿Oh, si?_**

* * *

**LOS PERSONAJES DE TEEN WOLF NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**EXCEPTO POR "ROSELIN Y LAURA MILLER" Y OTROS PERSONAJES MAS…**

**LA HISTORIA ES MÍA. ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

* * *

Un año después de la huida de Jackson a Londres. y de que Derek y Cora desaparecieran hacia ¿Quien, sabe donde?...

Stiles se encontraba desesperado aparcando el jeep enfrente de una casa.

Una vez delante de una hermosa casa. acomoda el cuello de su camisa. ahora vestia menos alocado. y mas acorde con los colores. gracias a que Danny se habia comprometido a cambiarle el mal gusto. practicamente le habia dicho que las camisas a cuadros solo las volviera a usar como manteles de picnik.

Golpeo; Despacio apenas rozando los nudillos de sus puños contra la madera.

−Bueno…

Se removió nervioso con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Un poco mas y se ponía a silbar de lo exasperado que estaba. Luego de no recibir respuesta alguna, opto por prácticamente caerle a puñetazos varias veces… nadie le abría.

−¿Ahí, alguien en casa?

− ¡¿Hola?!

−Servicio a domicilio doble de queso con huevo frito y papas enzima. ¿Pizza a su gusto?. Si no quiere anchoas… pues no traje…. ni la pizza tampoco…. Xd

− ¡¿Holaaa?!

−Momentos desesperantes requieren medidas desesperadas…− y prácticamente desesperar era su talento numero uno. De manera que siguió insistiendo, y de un momento a otro que ni el supo, prácticamente empezó a darle de lleno con todo su cuerpo, el cual no era de mucha ayuda por que la puerta ni rechinaba.

− ¿Debería ir mas al gimnasio.? − Eso no debería ni preguntárselo.

La puerta se abrió justo cuando estaba por teclearla por tercera vez, su cuerpo inclinado todo hacia su hombro derecho, tubo que frenar de golpe al escuchar la puerta abrirse.(intentado evitar llevarse cargada a la persona que le había abierto), desgraciadamente al no ser un peludo hombre lobo, perdió el equilibrio y termino en el suelo apoyado en el marco del diabólico pedazo de madera.

−¿Se puede saber… que mierda le haces a mi puerta.? – rugió mordaz. la muchacha bajando un poco al suelo para mirarlo a la cara.

− ¿Perdón? ¿Tu eres…? − Pregunto a la castaña de ojos verdes y Cejas fruncidas.

− ¿Qué, no es obvio? – elevo las manos, para luego pararse y girarse sobre sus pies enseñándole su figura marcada y el vuelo que levantaba su falda azul ajustada en la cintura, con una blusa escotada del mismo color. − Soy la prima de la llorona durmiente. Mi nombre es Ema – con mano en cintura. −¿Por qué lo preguntas?

− Con la facha pensé que eras la mu-cama.- El comentario fue de bastante desagrado por parte de la joven.

−¿Tu quien mierda eres?.Acaso… tu eres el putrefacto…- dijo mientras golpeaba con su dedo el pecho de Stiles en cada descripción que daba - …idiota, reverendo imbecil… que le rompió el corazón a….

− ¡Oye!¡oye! ¡cálmate! Y no me dispares tu veneno que pueda que "yo" sea un poco… de todo eso que dices… pero como rompe-corazones doy asco… así que no me levantéis falsos testimonios. -abogada del diablo.

− Entonces.¿Que buscas aquí?

−Soy amigo de la victima en cuestión.**_ (Vine a ver como me jode la cara de marrana.)_** -En otras palabras no tengo nada mejor que hacer que conocer a las primas deshumanizada de mis mejores amigos…

− Eres un idiota.- Estuvo apunto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara pero Stiles fue mas rápido y logro colocarle el pie antes de que la cerrara a aunque eso no evito que la chica casi le hiciera chicharrón el pie.

− ¡Ay!…ayayay. ¡La releishion ship! (para no decir la puta ma… ejem nada)− Puso su mano también sobre el borde de la puerta para evitar que siga aplastándole el pie, pero la joven lo mordió. − ¡Dios! Hija de…

−¡Diablos! ¿Qué, no tienes corazón? − chillo asiéndola a un lado, y rengueando, sin poder pisar con el pie izquierdo.

luego de entrar casi a la fuerza en la casa. En la cual, cierta jovencita de unos 16 años. quería prenderlo fuego con la mirada, asta volverlo cenizas y soplar asta que desapareciera.

−Estas segura. Que son… ¿primos? pareces hija de chuki.

− ¡¿Que dijiste?!

− …

−No, no… digo, que eres tan… pero tan… linda**_ (no puedo creer que lo dijera)_** que te invitaría a ver chuki en mi casa…**_−"si y ojala saliera de la pantalla y Szasz! La cortara en trozos"._**

La chica se giro molesta y lo dejo a su suerte en el recibidor, sabia que era uno de los tontos que asistían a su misma escuela. Y simplemente no le importaba tener una conversación con semejante idiota.

Estaba mas que molesto. sabiendo que debía subir las escaleras. Ya había estado ahí, una vez, aunque no sabia que tuviera una prima s**_angrona_**, viviendo ahí.

Luego de mover un poco los dedos de sus pies, y ver que no le había fracturado nada "la demente que se encontraba en la planta baja." Golpeo la puerta y otra vez nadie contesto, no se molesto en hacerlo una segunda vez. Ya estaba demasiado cabreado para hacerlo. Intento abrir el cuarto y por suerte estaba sin llave.

Suspiro al ver la imagen delante de el.

Espero unos minutos de pie para luego pasar y cerrar la puerta tras de él− ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas estar así?! − Pregunto exasperado. Al bulto debajo de las sabanas de seda roja a juego con el acolchado. que se removía incomodo tras escuchar su voz.

Miro a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde acomodarse, todo era un revuelo en aquella habitación que solo era iluminada por la amarillenta luz de la lámpara sobre la mesa de luz.

Libros por todas partes, adornos rotos a un costado del escritorio, igual que un disco de los años 70 quebrado a la mitad. La ropa tirada cubría casi todo el metro cuadrado. Stiles, opto por apoyarse en la puerta y deslizarse hasta el suelo para quedar sentado en aquella punta del cuarto, observándolo todo, notando el mantecado derritiéndose sobre la mesita de luz. Suspiro cansado. La situación es grave, naturalmente grave y se siente sub.-real en aquella posición. Por que siente que es la persona menos indicada para dar consuelo.

− Si te preguntas… si, voy a quedarme toda la noche asta que te dignes a decir una puta vocal o consonante de esa lengua viperina que Dios te dio. me da igual. "cual su alteza prefiera"- pronuncio con sorna- pues… déjame decirte que ¡si! si…,Sissi. me quedare como el idiota hiperactivo que soy.

El silencio lo pone mas incomodo. Sabe que lo escucha, sabe que sabe que él estas ahí. Y que lo ah escuchado desde que discutió con la histérica de su prima, que le abrió la puerta principal de la casa.

Se levanta lentamente y camina hasta el somier de dos plazas **_(en el cual me hundiría dejándome relajar. mi cama; era una piedra comparada como aquel somier)_**.

Parado, en medio de la habitación. Fijo la mirada en el acolchado rojo que protege un cuerpo casi sin alma y con el corazón roto en tantos pedazos que teme pisar alguno al hablar y quebrarlo a un mas.

**_−¡Matare a Jackson! − Es lo que su cerebro deja relucir a cada segundo que pierde sin recibir respuesta alguna-por que siempre tengo que reparar los daños que ocasionan tus entupidas acciones Jackson. "Jackson whittermore eres un imbesil". Pero un imbesil con demasiada suerte._**

− No deberías arriesgarte tanto. − Dice sentándose a un costado de aquel bulto.

− El silencio me vuelve loco… ¡sabes! Puede que los lobos… - nota como se tensa debajo del acolchado. Ante la palabra "lobos" pero eso no lo hace callar. – que los "lobos" puedan controlarse con el cambio de la luna y toda la cosa… pero simplemente yo no me puedo controlar en el silencio. Me da pánico el silencio. Y puede que si no empiezas a hablar o al menos gritar algo como "lárgate Stiles" "vete al diablo, Stiles" o lo que sea… empezaré a saltar como pez fuera del agua y terminaremos en cuidados intensivos… y puede que ya tengamos suficiente de hospitales por esta vez…

Solo escuchaba su respiración entrecortada. De, seguro estaba llorando. − **_¡Mierda!_ **− Se le acababan las palabrerías… OK Náu. Nunca se le acabarían. Eso era completamente imposible. Se levanto incomodo y miro nuevamente al acolchado rojo. Sintiéndose un toro apunto de cargarse a la mierda esa porquería y sacarle a la fuerza de ese estupido refugio que se había construido.

− ¿Por que? ¿Por que… le temes al silencio? Eso es estúpido… es como temerle a la oscuridad.− Se notaba molesto pero. Con cierto hilo de tristeza.

La pregunta le tomo por sorpresa tanto que pensó que se había curado de la diarrea verbal que sufría. Pero, no…. quien le conocía sabia que casi no existía cosa alguna que le quitara las palabras de la boca.

− … El silencio… solo me recuerda cosas malas que viví. Por que, ésos momentos en los que hay silencio… son aquellos en los que callan; para no decirte algo que te lastime… son aquellos donde te pierdes en pensamientos y recuerdos dolorosos… son aquellos cuando temes que alguna cosa extraña o un cazador loco te aseche para despellejarte… por que el silencio se vuelve eterno no solo cuando mueres… si no también. Cuando, alguien se va para siempre de tu vida.

La muerte de su madre había sido el silencio mas amargo y horrible que había tenido que afrontar. Y deseaba en el fondo de su corazón jamás volver a sentir una perdida así de dolorosa. Mucho menos que las personas a las que amaba tanto padecieran eso mismo.

-Mi Padre, casi quebrado y silencioso, solía quedarse sentado en el sofá frente a la mesita redonda del salón, habitualmente con los ojos cerrados. Abecés me sonreía sutilmente al ver que lo observaba de lejos y cuando de vez en cuando me acercaba a el, me acariciaba la cabeza en silencio, su mano pálida, casi sin fuerzas, fatigado temblaba perceptiblemente. Después de el primer aniversario… casi siempre estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada extraña y triste observando el cuadro de mi madre. Siempre, acompañado de un silencio lleno de dolor.

Se paso la manga de la camisa por sus ojos intentando evitar el llanto, que de seguro explotaría en un maremoto imposible de frenar. Danny no tenía por que soportar sus dilemas emocionales ya tenía demasiado con los propios. Pero fue en vano, por que al instante escucho un gemido de dolor debajo de las sabanas.

Sintió que las lágrimas le ganaban la batalla, recordando el motivo por el cual su amigo odiaba el silencio y entendiendo en el acto. él estaba llorando por algo que no se asemejaba en lo mas mínimo a la perdida y tristeza que llevaba Stiles en sus frágiles hombros y aun así el chico era tan fuerte. Se sentía tan idiota haciendo el papel de damisela en apuros lloriqueando en su habitación faltando a clases por días. Causando, que Stiles tuviera que venir a sacarlo de sus miserias.

− Oh, ¡genial! − elevo los brazos sintiéndose un verdadero inútil. Lo había hecho llorar. − Solo dime que tienes a un tipo debajo de ti… o al menos que te estas tocando excitado a causa de esta voz arrebatadoramente sexy que tengo, pero por lo que mas quieras no me digas que estas llorando.

− Stiles… − dijo casi reprendiéndolo en voz baja. Mientras se sentaba de golpe provocando que las sabanas bajaran dejándolo expuesto hasta la cintura. Aun llevaba puesta la camisa que tenia puesta la última vez que le vio. la camisa estaba abierta dejando ver un cuerpo solo esculpido por el artesano mas experto de los dioses.

− Solo, ¡mírate!. Danny. Puedes conseguir a quien quieras, cuando quieras. El mundo no se acaba con un Matt inepto y estupido que no supo valorar el increíble chico que tenia a su lado, y se dejo llevar por una venganza vacía. Ni por un Ethan que solo piensa con sus lobunas hormonas disparadas, ni por que Jackson es un capullo que prefirió alejarse de la ciudad a enfrentarse a su propio reflejo.

Danny enfocaba su vista sobre aquel rojo intenso que lo cubría mientras Stiles seguía divagando. − Ambos sabemos que de todos… eres él que menos confundido esta. Y por eso mismo deberías demostrar tu fortaleza. No puedes esconderte del mundo como lo hizo Jackson. – se acerco levantándole el mentón con una caricia de sus manos haciendo que le mirara.

− Buscando una guarida propia, solitaria y fría como su corazón, nuevos amigos y otros romances. Por que ese no eres tu Danny.- le brindo una mirada tan seria que Danny sintió una corriente eléctrica descarrilar desde la punta de los dedos de Stiles, provocando un éxtasis sorprendente, chispeando en su pecho, e inundándolo tanto como para tragar secamente.

− Stiles no sabes lo que dices…− negó lentamente. Perdiendo el contacto con sus dedos. Mientras lo veía de reojo, alejarse y caminar hacia los pies del somier quedando frente a él.

− ¡Que, no se!. Oh, por dios eres un imbesil. Y no te ofendas. Acaso, Sabes la admiración que tengo por ti… Danny eres la persona mas trasparenté que conozco. Y no mereces toda esta mierda. Abre los ojos. No pienses que estas en una novela romántica en la que el primer amor es el único y no volverás a encontrar otro igual… por que todo eso es una mierda. Pura fantasía.

La tranquilidad que sucumbía el cuarto minutos atrás se va al traste. Y no le importa. Por que, Todos los sentidos de Stiles, a causa de su hiperactividad. Se agitan en un movimiento frenético. Febril, nervioso, desvariado. Y es ese Stiles encantador que le mira con ojos destellantes de emoción. Que le hace olvidarse las razones por la cual antes se sentía tan deprimido.

− Abra otros iguales y muchos mejores. Puede que nunca se olvide ese primer amor… y que le sigas queriendo. No digo que no. Pero el corazón se repara. Lentamente… Pero lo hace. − Señalo su corazón un par de veces − te lo dice un fracasado total en el amor. Y si yo no me rindo tu menos… Y si tu no haces algo para empezar a soldar esas piezas, ¡juro por Dios! que empezaré a ser de cupido y buscare asta debajo de la tierra. Aunque, lo único que encuentre sean gusanos y asta no encontrar a quien te robe el sueño, no dejare de buscar por ti. Ya que por mi no hay nada que hacer.

− No digas eso… vales mucho, Stiles. El que estés aquí, y no emborrachándote en la fiesta de la final de lacrosse lo dice todo. −Agrego en voz baja. −Significa mucho para mi.

− ¡Ey!, Eres mi amigo Danny − Se acerco y puso una mano sobre su rodilla. − Soy capas de lo incapaz por ti. Hasta de terminar la noche sobrio. − Sonrió, sin darse cuenta del sonrojo que había provocado sus palabras tan sinceras.

− ¿Por qué… estas aquí, y no consolando a Lydia o Scott? − pregunto con el seño fruncido. Aunque no sabia si realmente era por el hecho de que quitara su mano de su rodilla.

Se encogió de hombros. Giro sobre sus pies y termino en el suelo sentado como los indios al fumar la pipa de la paz- y eso era lo que deseaba por una maldita vez- recargo la cabeza en la piecera del somier. − No soy su pañuelo de lágrimas y amores perdidos. No puedo andar detrás de ellos como una sombra. Estoy cansado de ser el juguete de Lydia. Aunque ella no se de cuenta de que me trata como tal. − suspiro cerrando los ojos.- no puedo seguir así. Quiero alguien que me quiera. Y no alguien que intente quererme.

− Stiles… si no eres el pañuelo de lagrimas de nadie, repito ¿Qué. haces aquí?

− Enserio, lo preguntas. − Lo vio asistir. Bufo incrédulo − somos amigos.

− Ellos también lo son.

− Si pero ellos no me necesitan tanto como tú. − giro su rostro y Le guiño un ojo. −Tu me has escuchado durante estos días y estuviste cuando mi padre estuvo internado después de el triple secuestro. Estuviste ahí. apoyándome. Además de que… bueno somos amigos y por ahora eres el que más me entiende.

− Stiles… − sonrió.

Diirigio su mirada al suelo. donde estaba una guitarra tirada a un costado de el, casi debajo del somier. La tomo entre sus manos y empezó a acariciar las cuerdas.

− Era de Matt.

− Lo siento… yo. − Estuvo apunto de ponerla nuevamente en su lugar. Maldiciendo su estupidez.

− No. no… adelante, si sabes tocar… seria bueno escucharte. Después de todo… nos perdimos un gran baile y es sábado por la noche − remarcó lo obvio − lo merecemos para no vernos tan patéticos… − dijo apretándose a sus rodillas mirando fijamente la nuca de Stiles. Esperando que empezara. Lo sintió dudar. − Por favor… Stiles.

− De acuerdo. − Volvió a tomarla y luego de afinar las cuerdas empezó a moverlas suavemente sacando un sonido melódico suave. − ¿Algo en especial?

− Sorpréndeme. − Casi pudo ver la sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

− Solo… si me prometes que no volveré a verte llorar. No así… No por gente que no merece tus lágrimas.

Danny dejo caer la cabeza a un mas contra el pecho. Asistió dándose cuenta que Stiles no podía verle. Así que le respondió. − Si. Lo prometo.

Empezó a tocar mientras cerraba sus ojos. dejándose llevar. hacia tanto que no tocaba. Desde la muerte de su madre.

**Uhh… ohhhh….**

**Stiles: Me eh quedado solo una vez mas **

**en medio de esta soledad…**

**que me aniquila poco a poco.**

_Danny al escuchar la melodía de la guitarra y luego la voz de Stiles se sintió atraído y sin darse cuenta estaba cantando junto a Stiles._

**Stiles y Danny;**

**y me pierdo en esta oscuridad **

**porque te llamo y ya no estas **

**Es que te busco y no te encuentro **

**no se como podré seguir, mi vida tan lejos de ti **

**yo no quisiera ni pensar, que tengo que aceptar **

**que tu no volverás. **

**Danny; No queda nada **

**de lo que fue nuestro amor **

**ahora camino por las calles del dolor **

**Stiles: no encuentro la salida **

**tu recuerdo me castiga **

**no puedo con la pena de tu adiós. **

**Danny: No queda nada **

**ni el sonido de tu voz **

**ni tus caricias vuelan en mi habitación **

**Stiles; Se me escapo la vida **

**detrás de tu partida **

**Stiles y Danny; contigo te llevaste mi ilusión **

**y ya no queda nada uh ... yeah ... **

**Danny ; Me eh quedado solo una ves mas **

**en medio de esta soledad… **

**Stiles y Danny; Que me aniquila poco apoco. **

**Stiles; Y me pierdo en esta oscuridad. **

**Stiles y Danny; **

**porque te llamo y ya no estas **

**Es que te busco y no te encuentro… **

**no se como podré seguir, mi vida tan lejos de ti **

**yo no quisiera ni pensar, que tengo que aceptar **

**que tu no volverás… **

**No queda nada **

**de lo que fue nuestro amor **

**ahora camino por las calles del dolor **

**Stiles; no encuentro la salida **

**tu recuerdo me castiga **

**no puedo con la pena de tu adiós. **

**Danny; No queda nada **

**ni el sonido de tu voz **

**ni tus caricias vuelan en mi habitación.**

**Stiles; se me escapo la vida **

**detrás de tu partida **

**contigo te llevaste mi ilusión. **

**Los dos; toda mi esperanza **

**se ha perdido junto a mis palabras **

**este amor se aleja, se me escapa **

**y me deja un corazón sin alma ... **

**Los dos; No queda nada **

**de lo que fue nuestro amor **

**ahora camino por las calles del dolor **

**Danny; no encuentro la salida **

**tu recuerdo me castiga **

**no puedo con la pena de tu adiós. **

**No queda nada **

**ni el sonido de tu voz **

**ni tus caricias vuelan en mi habitación **

**Stile; se me escapo la vida **

**detrás de tu partida **

**contigo te llevaste mi ilusión ... **

**y ya no queda nada **

**oh ... **

**nada ...**

Los brazos de Danny lo envolvieron mientras su rostro se escondía en su cuello. No se había dado cuenta que Danny se había acercado a la orilla de la cama y se había quedado muy cerca de el mientras cantaban, y ahora Danny Mahealani lo estaba abrazando. Trago secamente. Totalmente impresionado.

−Eso fue hermoso… Stiles… gracias…

Sonrío.− ¿gracias? ¿Por que? − la voz de Danny en el oído. Casi, como un susurro le hacia cosquillas.

−Por ser mi amigo… y por no dejarme caer. Nunca.

−Para eso estoy… un experto en caídas. A tu servicio.

* * *

Durante aquella noche, un hombre lobo y su hermana, se hallaban a las afueras de Beicon Hill. La luz de la luna jugaba con sus cabellos.

Como si el tiempo estuviera unido a sus sentimientos. La luz se apago sobre el. Y una lluvia tormentosa empezó a caer, La naturaleza se había visto liberada de su fiebre sofocante. De aquella extraña sensación que crecía en su pecho cada vez que sentía que perdía algo importante. Todo el mundo respiraba un aire más fresco, mientras que él padecía escuchando a su hermana solo hablar de Stiles. Durante todo su año fuera, ella solo hablaba de lo dulce bueno y adorable que era el chico latoso. De cómo la había cuidado cuando fue herida. Y bla… bla… bla… prefería el ruido del agua al caer. Que la vos de su hermana repitiendo el nombre "Stiles, stiles Stiles."

**_-Pronto volvere a estar frente a frente con ese mocoso. Y si se acerca a mi hermanita en plan de algo... le rebanare el cuello. Y luego lamere sus huesos (no por que decee acerlo) . Y lo enterrare en algún agujeró lleno de hormigas. Pa. que no queden restos de su nauseabundo olor._**

Sin buscar refugio siguieron caminaron hacia su viejo hogar. "la mansión hale". Que había quedado al cuidado de Isaac. El cual según tenia entendido casi había terminado de repararla.

Caminaban, si. Por que, por que su hermana había estrellado su coche por onceaba vez "queriendo aprender a manejar". Y esta ves descansaban los restos luego de una caída en picada en un precipicio. Negó recordándolo. Al menos se había salvado y su chamarra también.

* * *

Los ojos café brillando de emoción tras escuchar otro cuento de su adorada madre mientras era acurrucado en aquella pequeña cama, abrazando a su lobito de peluche

— Mamá… ¿cual es tu cuento preferido? — pregunto al ver como la mujer cerraba el libro dejando ver el gran titulo colorido "Hansel Y Gretel" .

Y… No, no tenia el mas mínimo deseo de dormir.

— "La bella durmiente" — respondió sin titubear. con la voz de ensueño, prosiguió pinchándole con el dedo delicadamente los costados provocando cosquillas a su pequeño. Como, castigo por mirarla incrédulo con junto con una mueca de asco. El pequeño solo se rindió ante el toque de los dedos veloces de su madre revolcándose de risa sobre su cama.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto, sin rendirse a expandir su toque de queda. − por que no … caperucita roja. − Dijo mostrando el pequeño lobo delante de el. − Oh, los tres cochinitos. Son mas divertidos.

— Por que; "solo dormía hasta que el apuesto príncipe llegaba y la despertaba con un dulce beso de amor salvándola de sus profundos y oscuros sueños."

— Pero… ¿Con qué soñaría esa bella señorita? ¿Y si… ella deseaba dormir solamente?, quizás soñaba con cosas bonitas… y el malo del príncipe le rompía la burbuja. — le señalo a su Madre, mientras amagaba con sus manos el pinchamiento imaginario de aquella burbuja, con la cara de chico malo en sus rostro. Provocando la risa de la mujer alucinada por la ternura que su pequeño le brindaba y la forma tan inteligente en que debatía sobre cualquier tema que a ella le presentaba, por que no era la primera vez que su hijo lo hacia, ni seria la ultima.

— Es lindo soñar amor… pero; "Más lindo… es vivir la realidad, haciendo que tus sueños cobren vida. — dijo volviendo a acurrucar a su pequeño.

— Siempre que te acuestes a dormir recuerda que debes despertar — removió su cabello — mi pequeño. — suspiro — ahí muchas cosas que el mundo debe mostrarte y muchas otras que tu desearas conocer…

— Mama y… ¿si no recuerdo mis sueños al despertar…? — preguntó preocupado — la mujer le brindo una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— Es mejor no recordar algunos sueños, que olvidar donde tenemos los pies fijos. Así que… dime; ¿Dónde tiene mi pequeño los pies fijos.?

— ¿ah… tú lado? — pregunto. no muy seguro.

Sonrió más por que en si; eso era verdad… siempre ella estaría a su lado. Aunque, el cielo o lo que sea la reclamase, una parte de ella estaría siempre a su lado.

— ¡hummm…! ¿Y donde más…?

— ¿ah… lado de papa?

— ¿Y…. ? mi corazón — incentivo con ese dulce tono de voz maternal.

— En la tierra, mis pies estarán siempre fijos en la tierra, mamá.

— Eso espero… pero, mas que nada espero que nunca dejes de sonreír — Beso a su pequeño en la frente — Eres mi luz, mi bebé … nunca lo olvides. . Y así como le aconsejo a su pequeño ella también deseo despertar un día más al lado de su familia.

El pequeño, en la oscuridad de su cuarto apretó instintivamente a su lobito de peluche. Una vez que creyó estar solo.

— Espero que nunca un príncipe malo me saque de mis sueños. Por que Hare que Spike le muerda las patas. ¡Verdad Spike! — Sonrío al peluche que abrazaba y lo acurruco más contra él.

— "Cariño descansa" — su madre volviendo a abrir la puerta tras escucharlo aun despierto. — Y… no olvides despertar con una bella sonrisa.

— ¡Si! Mamá. — la sonrisa de aquella mujer se alejaba tras cerrarse la puerta.

sus ojos ya no podian verla. estaba todo oscuro. pero entonces, Un fuerte dolor atravesó su pecho, arrancando un quejido de sus labios. Provocando que se arqueara de espalda intentando calmar el dolor. Su boca estaba totalmente reseca. Abrió los ojos y se encontró de pie delante de su casa. Justo en medio de la calle.

* * *

-Ya no soy un niño... ya no esta mi madre... soy un tonto. de pronto vio la imagen algo borrosa, de una mujer delante de el.

- ¡¿mama?! - la mujer se acerco mas a el. ahora su aspecto era mas claro. No, no era su madre. Era una mujer mayor con el cabello atado en una trenza asta sus rodillas. totalmente blanco y de ojos profundamente negros.

En un parpadeo la mujer se encontraba a un paso de él. Casi una cabeza mas baja. le sonrío. Y Stiles sintió que ya había visto aquella sonrisa antes… si, en su madre.

- ¿Quién es… usted?

Le acaricio el rostro, y de Stiles broto una lagrima. Ella tenia el mismo aroma de su madre. ¿Por que le recordaba tanto a ella?.

- **_vine a ayudarte. No debes tenerme miedo…. Te mostrare. Quien, eres en verdad. -_**Tomo su mano y Stiles siguió con su mirada el contacto de amabas.

-**_ Se que aun la extrañas… pero prometo que pronto curare tu dolor._**

- Ese dolor no se cura. - retiro su mano en el acto.

- **_Lo hace… pero antes debes pasar por muchas pruebas._**

- ¡¿Por qué?! Por que quiere ayudarme. - murmuro. mientras parecía estar luchando contra un sufrimiento denso, temeroso y callado.

**_- Por que no puedo verte… llorar ¡No lo soporto!_**

En el mismo momento que la mujer le grito su respuesta. Un fuerte temblor se sintió. Y pudo ver como la tierra de partía en dos y llegaba asta la que era su casa. Logrando que se derrumbara.

- ¡papa!- grito al ver el auto del sheriff siendo tragado en un gran agujero

- ¡ Papá !- corre y corre casi sin poder respirar totalmente agitado. Otra vez esa opresión en el pecho que lo tumba de rodillas al suelo.- ¡papa!

- ¡Stiles!- la voz de su padre llamándolo dentro de la casa que se prende en llamas y va desplomándose. lo desespera mas.- ¡Stiles!

El suelo se abre debajo de el.- ¡Papá! Se sujeta del borde del asfalta, tratando de impedir caer al vació. Pero ya no resiste mas. El dolor en su pecho es mas fuerte y sus dedos parecen querer calmar ese dolor con el final. Por que empiezan a soltarse uno por uno. Cuando se suelta cierra los ojos ante el final. Pero algo lo sujeta muy fuerte.

- ¡Stiles! ¡stiles! Resiste ¡no te atrevas a morir! ¡idiota! ¡recité!- es Danny quien lo sujeta con sus dos manos. Y lo jala con fuerza hacia arriba.

Cuando ambos están en el suelo. Stiles intenta moverse hacia la casa. Pero Danny lo detiene.- ¿Qué haces? Espera, Stiles…

- Mi padre esta dentro… Danny tengo que sacarlo. ¡Esta en la casa!

- Stiles, reacciona - lo sujeta y lo zamarrea aun ambos en el suelo. - ¡Mira!

- No, no mi padre. - Siente el golpe en su rostro. Danny lo ah abofeteado. Y vuelve a zamarrearlo - ¡mira, Stiles!. ¡Mira, pero mira bien! no hay nada.

Stiles mira impactado con los ojos abiertos, las manos de Danny sujetando sus brazos. La boca le queda como un buzón de cartas parpadea atontado. No hay nada delante de el. Y la calle que antes estaba partida en dos. Esta completamente sana.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

- No lo se… estábamos cantando en mi cuarto, terminaste de hacerlo te abrase. y de pronto sentí que te desmayabas en mis brazos. Entonces me baje de la cama y me coloque delante de ti. Cuando me acerque a ti. Yo…(_lo bese, si ni muerto se lo digo. Un momento y... si lo estoy… OH, dios...)_

- Y tu… - lo animo a continuar.

- Yo solo me acerque a ti. Y de pronto abriste los ojos estaban totalmente negros casi me das un infarto, pero luego pusiste tu mano en mi rostro y ¡zass! No se aparecí acá frente a tu casa. Te escuche gritar en ese agujero que había y me asuste.

- Gracias, por salvarme… Danny.

- Un experto en caída ayuda a otro… o no? - Ambos se sonrieron.

Todo empezó a moverse nuevamente.

Danny sujeto la mano de Stiles. Cuando este se paro y le brindo su ayuda para que se levantara. pero no se separaron. Siguieron sujetándose el uno al otro. Temiendo que algo pase nuevamente.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Danny a un Stiles que observaba todo a su alrededor.

- No se quizás un universo paralelo… no lo se.

Una luz apareció delante de ellos. - Ya es hora de despertar. mi pequeño.

Ambos fueron cubiertos por esa luz cegadora.

* * *

Stiles abrió los ojos sintiendo un peso sobre él. la mata de pelo oscuro, "Danny" estaba dormido sobre su pecho. Lo llamo suavemente notando como sus manos aun estaban sujetas una con la otra.

Miro a todos lados algo confundido. Era el cuarto de Danny.

- Danny… Danny… Dan despierta Dan.- Se estaba asustando, entonces lo escucho resoplar.

- Stiles déjame dormir.

- ¡Diablos! Danny, me estabas asustando.

- Estoy bien. ¿Y tu?

- Bien… - su rostro daba a entender todo lo contrario.

- Eh, eso no me suena a bien… ¿que pasa?

- Cuando, estaba en esa pesadilla… - Danny se sorprendió.

- Espera, ¡eso paso! El agujero la caída todo… ¡cielo santo!.- Miro sus manos una con la otra. - OH, por dios.

- Cálmate, Danny.- Danny se calmo confiando en Stiles. Y asistió pero no quito su mano.

Recordó que Stiles le estaba diciendo algo.- y… antes de la pesadilla.

- ¿Que?-

- Dios. Dijiste que antes de la pesadilla…

- Soñé con mi madre. Mas bien recordé cuando era niño… yo, yo casi creí que era real sabes… que yo era un niño aun y que ella estaba con migo…- sonrío con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

Danny lo atrajo a el y lo abrazo con fuerza. - Ehhyy… estoy aquí, todos estamos con tigo. No te me decaigas ahora.- Stiles asistió.

- Chicos, si van a tener una sesión de sexo salvaje. ¡Por favor! vallan a un hotel. - dijo la voz de Ema apoyada en el marco de la puerta.- no quiero escuchar gemidos, ahora que termine con mi novio. De acuerdo.

- ¡¿Que?!- grito Stiles. - ¡oyee! sanguijuela del demonio. No tienes un alma que chupar por ahí. Podrías dejarnos en paz. Además, que no sabes que tienes que tocar antes de entrar.

- Mira gatito. Serás muy ¡wuayyy! pero con migo te alineas. Si no quieres que te corte las pelotas y las use de llavero.- se giro y se fue refunfuñando. No sin antes de bajar las escaleras. Gritar.

- ¡GAYS, REPRIMIDOS!

- ¡LA ODIO!,¡ LA ODIO!, Oh, ¡CUANTO LA ODIO!.- Las carcajadas a su lado le ablandaron la mirada de enojado y cabreado mal.

- Danny, te burlas de cómo me trata la bruja de tu prima. eres como ella. No tienes corazón. - Dijo con un puchero.

- ahí Stiles. Por dios no puedes pelear así. ¿Cuantos años tienes.? 5 - negó mientras veía como Stiles se paraba y sus manos se separaban lentamente deslizando sus manos asta ya no estar juntas.

- Bueno, ya que estas de buen humor. Este bombón se va a su caja.

- Creo que estas pasando demasiado tiempo con migo. Casi se te pego mi soberbia.

- ¿Estarás bien? Si me voy…

- No, mejor quédate. Al menos que quieras encontrarme con una soga o tirado en la bañera…

- Espera… estas amenazándome con suicidarte o seduciéndome. Por que no soy muy bueno con las frases de dobles sentidos

- Ambos rieron. - no seas tonto. Ni lo uno ni lo otro… por ahora.- Le guiño el ojo. - Anda, quédate que aun tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió recién. O al menos duerme aquí… y mañana temprano lo hablamos mientras desayunamos.

- Compartirás la cama, por que sueño con dormir en uno de eso somier.

- De acuerdo. Pero no te paces de listo. Ya sabes que mi prima fabrica llevaros.

- ni lo digas… que ya asta tiemblo de imaginármelo. Le tengo mas miedo que a Derek. Cuando, no encontraba su chamarra.

No sabes nada de miguelito aun. - Dijo mientras acomodaba un poco la cama. Stiles miro hacia la ventana unos minutos.

- No, no se nada ni de él, ni de Cora… como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. pero, algo me dice que pronto volverán.

Y no sabia cuanta razón. Tenia en ello.

**LA CANCION ES DE MDO. NO QUEDA NADA. ESPERO LES GUSTE. ESTA HISTORIA LA PUBLIQUE BAJO OTRO NOMBRE EN OTRO LUGAR CINTIA24. :D ASI QUE TENGO MI PROPIO PERMISO. JAJA ESPERO LES GUSTE.**


	2. Chapter 2

Eran como las tres o cuatro de la mañana. Cuando, se despertó sudando y con ese dolor intenso y sofocante justo en su pecho. (algo común, desde los últimos seis meses. ) se intensificaba; ese ardor por cada poro de su cuerpo despiadada mente.

— _**(no ahora no, no Dios, no. Danny…) **_— Se arqueo de espalda sobre el colcho intentando evitar que su cuerpo le dominara.

Se arranco la camisa sintiendo que estaba dentro de una hoguera. El calor era tan fuerte e insoportable. Especialmente sobre su pecho. Como si una mano en llamas estuviera sujetando su corazón.

— Ahg ac.. — Sus quejidos ahogados llegaron asta los oídos de su acompañante. Que automáticamente encendió la lamparita de la mesa de luz y se inclino a su lado.

— Stiles… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa?. Tranquilo…. —Dijo una vez que noto lo que estaba sucediendo.— Zhu… cálmate. —comenzó a quejarse aun mas, le puso una mano en el brazo, tratando de tranquilizarle. — Recuerda lo que dijo Peter. — decía en apenas un murmullo. Como si lo estuviera arropando. — Debes tranquilizarte y dominarlo. domínalo stiles.

Stiles peleaba contra si mismo, sus músculos se tensaban, su mandíbula apretada del mismo modo que sus dientes. Sus ojos se abrían como si estuvieran mirando un abismo y volvían a cerrarse tan fuerte que parecía que no los abriría jamás como si fueran una caja fuerte, y guardaran los mas oscuros secretos.

—Due… duele.

—Lose, zhuu… lose.— esta vez paso una mano por su pecho suavemente de arriba a bajo. — zhuu… tu eres fuerte. — acaricio su cabello y ubico su mano libre sobre su frente.

— No lo soy. ¡Ah!

— Solo, tu piensas que eres débil. Pero no lo eres. Quisiera ser la mitad de fuerte de lo que tu eres._( y lo decía por su fortaleza interna)_

— Como yo — dijo con la voz ronca.

Sus ojos se volvieron pardos de pronto y por ultimo solo eran de un verde intenso, tan intenso como un diamante como el jade.

De un momento a otro stiles había girado sobre el cuerpo de Danny dejándolo debajo de el. Aprisionándolo entre sus brazos. Danny se sorprendió. Su corazón se disparo entre nervios y miedo a no saber que hacer ni como reaccionar.

Stiles…

Se trago las palabras al ver a un hombre completamente diferente sobre él. Un hombre que minutos antes no tenia ni los músculos tan marcados, ni el pecho tan endurecido. Mucho menos esa mirada tan profunda e hipnotizante.

— "Te asusto, Me temes" — afirmo. mientras seguía apoyado sobre sus manos, intentando no aplastar a Danny que lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos. — tú… tú coraz… corazón va muy rápido.

— Lo… lo siento.

Los colmillos salieron lastimándose los labios que se aferraban a cerrarse, contuvo el dolor.

Danny observo la sangre deslizarse asta caer sobre su pecho descubierto, Lo vio temblar mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza las sabanas formando dos puños. Sus ojos volvieron al rostro de stiles, y entonces se relajo al ver directamente a sus ojos, ahí estaba… muy escondido. Pero, estaba ahí aún. El stiles asustado y temeroso. Frágil. Pero sobre todo, ese stiles que nunca le lastimaría. Danny se tranquilizo y paso su mano sobre el rostro tenso, de stiles. delineándolo. Stiles empezó a calmarse; al no sentir el corazón bombeando acelerado de Danny, pero si el suave tacto de su mano sobre el rostro.

La mirada de stiles era increíblemente intensa. Y no pudo evitar humedecerse los labios mientras intentaba mantener su mirada fija en sus ojos y no bajar la vista a su cuerpo. Mucho menos a esos labios que lo tentaban a probarlos nuevamente. Era increíble lo diferente que era del resto. Su rostro no presentaba esas características del resto, solo tenia unos largos colmillos y unas orejas un tanto puntiagudas. Pero, su rostro se veía tan natural como siempre.

Sintió el cuerpo de stiles relajarse y pegarse mas hacia el. Acortando la distancia. Lo sintió. Besando su garganta y acariciando con la lengua el lugar donde latía su pulso. — No lo sientas. nunca lo sientas. Yo nunca te aria daño — Susurro en su oído. mientras se movía para acariciarle con la nariz detrás de la oraje y de pronto simplemente se quedo ahí. Abrazado al cuerpo de Danny con sus respiraciones a un mismo compás al fin.

— Lose. Ahora lose. — Lo sintió rendirse en brazos de Morfeo. Stiles yacía dormido con su rostro escondido en su cuello, y Danny solo pudo pensar que no había un lugar mejor que su cuello para sentir la suave respiración de stiles.

Y cuando también sus ojos iban a cerrarse. El sonido del celular de stiles lo trajo de nuevo en si. Lo sintió vibrar debajo de la almohada y lo cojieo y contesto, sin mirar quien llamaba.

— Stiles. ¡¿Estas bien?!

— El… esta bien, Lydia. — Sintió la sorpresa en Lydia al escuchar su voz.

— ¿Danny? ¿Qué haces con el Mobil de stiles? ¿Dónde esta stiles?

— Tranquila. Esta dormido…

— Sucedió de nuevo. ¿verdad?

— Si.

— Cielos… lo imagine. — La escucho suspirar. — están muy ligados ambos. Sufrió de nuevo una pesadilla. Y supuse, que stiles había sufrido nuevamente la transformación.

Lo escucho gruñir en sueños. flexiono los dedos acariciando la piel de sus hombro.

— El, ¿esta bien?.

— Lo ésta, una vez que le dije que stiles vendría por la mañana. se calmo, y volvió a dormir.

— le quiere mucho.

— Si, ¿Quién puede no quererlo?

Ambos sonrieron cómplices — vale, nos vemos mañana entonces.

— vendrás a la reunión. — sorprendida. — creí que las odiabas.

— No le dejare manejar así.

— Sabes quien va a estar.

— ¿Ethan? No me molesta.

— ya veo… vale. hasta mañana.

Ambos se despidieron y encuato corto la llamada sintió como stiles se desplazaba a un costado dejándole libre. Seguía adormilado. Ahora lo tenia de espaldas y eso no le gusto. Necesitaba el tacto de stiles. Saber que el estaba ahí. con el. Paso su brazo por enzima de su cintura y lo envolvió en un abrazo sutil e intimo. Cerro por fin sus ojos aspirando el aroma de stiles y el calor que su cuerpo le brindaba.

* * *

Seis de la mañana.

— Stiles… — despertó, buscándolo en la cama; Tanteando a ciegas. a un lado de donde el dormía.

—Stiles…

— Danny, estoy en el baño. Pero creo que necesito un cambio de ropa. — dijo saliendo de cuarto de baño. Sin camisa y con el pantalón desabrochado dejando al descubierto apenas el calzoncillo blanco con elástico negro.

Danny se quedo mudo apreciando la imagen. El sol que entraba por su ventana golpeando de lleno sobre los pectorales de stiles.

—Danny ahí una reunión a la que debo asistir. Luego terminas de devorarme con la mirada.

Danny salio de su burbuja y arqueo una de sus cejas —¿perdón?

— me vas a negar que te estabas babeando.

Danny estaba seguro que había sacado una línea de nuevos tonos intensos. Por que desde el pelo asta las orejas y los cachetes era puro rojo —Por que siempre me deja al rojo vivo.

— Eres tan terriblemente petulante — gruño Danny. Sentado en el borde de la cama. Inclinándose para esconder la cara entre sus manos. Avergonzado.

— Petulante no, poco vestido.

(_.poco… debería ser nada.)_— Pensó. Danny.

— Danny. ¿En que piensas? demonios pagaría por saber lo que pasa por tus perversos pensamientos, cuando te agarra ese tic nervioso en el ojos.

—¡¿Cuál, tic?!— grito asustado yendo al espejo de su baño.

—Caíste.

—¡Stiles!

* * *

Seis y cuarto.

—Danny, no me pondré esto es tu camisa de la suerte.

—No importa, te la Pones y punto. Espera ¿Cómo, sabes que es mi camisa de la suerte?

Sonrío. —Aun recuerdo cuando me contaste de ella.

—Aun…

Flashbacks.

Cafetería. Hace un año y medio.

Stiles caminaba torpemente (_como siempre.) _su hombro se llevo puesto el hombro de Jackson que se hacia el lindo con una porrista. Jackson lo empujo y termino tropezando, la bandeja salto de sus brazos y entonces sus ojos _(a medida que __él,__ caía.) _se encontraron con un Danny y la bandeja dirigiéndose amenazante sobre el.

—_**(OH, ¡MIERDA!¡Cuidado!¡cuidado!) **_¡CUIDADO!

Danny cuando vio la bandeja ir hacia el, prácticamente salto hacia tras evitando mancharse con el jugo de naranja y la salsa que stiles le había puesto a sus papa fritas.

Se salvo por que Ethan (_**dhaaa, salto y sujeto la bandeja con todo en un numero de actin tipo circo dejando todo en su lugar)**_

—Ey… cuidado stiles. —Dijo Ethan devolviéndole su bandeja.

— Casi, arruina mi camisa de la suerte. — Murmuro Danny.

—Ufff... Estuvo cerca casi y te la mancho.— Danny le dirigió una mirada que decía aléjate o te disparo. Aunque, sea con albóndigas.

Trago. Se disculpo y se fue.

Fin de flashbacks.

— pues lo siento. Si fui un capullo con tigo antes.

— no, yo soy bastante irritante a veces.

Enarco las cejas. —a veces… — río y le lanzo la camisa. pontéela no medio tanta suerte. — _(Ethan me invito a salir cuando usaba esa camisa, y también me dejo con ella.)_

Seis treinta de la mañana

* * *

Desayunaron, sin decir mucho. Cuando stiles se levanto para lavar los platos y las tasas. EMA bajo las escaleras y le miro de manera asesina.

—Ema… — saludo, Danny con una sonrisa.

—¡Buen día! —Dijeron al unísono los dos.(stiles y Ema) Pero con un tono de "ojala y sea un muy horrible día para ti.".

—Chicos…

—¡Ella! , ¡El! - empezó.— dijeron nuevamente al unísono.

Si las miradas mataran Danny estaría en un entierro doble.

Danny sujeto a stiles del brazote.

Ema lo miro prestándole atención nuevamente.

—No estabas… menos… nose. Menos mas… ammm flaco, flácido.

—AM… no eras menos, mas…, mas…, menos… insoportable anoche.

—Stiles… basta. Ve y enciende el sheep. Voy por el equipo recuerda que hoy tenemos.

—Lose, lose… entrenamiento. Ufff. espera,¿vendrás con migo?. Recuerda que va a estar Ethan y Lydia. Y…

—Tranquilo, puedo con ellos. Además, quiero verlo.

Sonrío sabiendo a quien se refería esta vez.

Danny salio hacia su cuarto, tomo su bolso deportivo. Y bajo las escaleras de vuelta en busca de stiles.

Ema que escuchaba todooooo… malinterpreto lo que sucedía. Y en cuanto Danny desapareció de su vista, en busca del bolso se dirigió, amenazante hacia stiles.

Y otra ves empezó señalarle con el dedo en el pecho. Stiles rodó los ojos.

—Oye, idiota — (wow. ¡Que pectorales!.)— si… si, pretendes esconder tu relación con mi primo y jugar a dos puntas.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No, Ema. Cálmate estas haciendo el oso. Por dios. Stiles es solo un amigo. Ni siquiera es homosexual.

—¡Que! Pero tu. —Dijo señalando a Danny . Y luego a stiles.— el… y ustedes… y la canción romántica de reconciliación, ¡durmieron juntos!. Y tu…(_no es homosexual. OH, ¡por dios! Estuve. tratando mal a ese Pedazo de cuero. Ay ¡por dios!)_

Mientras Ema se quedo híper ventilando en la cocina, Danny sujeto a stiles quien se tenia una sonrisa patente. 4x4 y se burlaba de cómo había quedado Ema. Sorprendida por su gusto sexual.

Y aunque no era de todo cierto. Por ahora, prefería no ondear en ese tema con Danny.

Ambos se dirigieron con el sheep hacia la mansión hale.

* * *

Se estaba hartando.

Se le atravesaba cada dos minutos, esperando ablandarlo al fin y lograr que cooperara con ella. — No me hagas esos mohines de niña mimada.— aflojo los hombros. Pero, aun así ella no se rendiría.

Caminaban por el bosque; Estaba evidentemente fastidiada por sentirse totalmente ignorada. Mientras que él, Esteba totalmente aferrado a evitar por todos sus medios responderle a sus excéntricos pedidos.

—¿Y… bien? — dijo con la voz ronca y el rostro totalmente serio.

Ya solo faltaban unos minutos para llegar a su hogar. ¡Gracias, al cielo!. Los tacones empezaban a pasarle factura. Y aunque fuera una mujer lobo, también padecía de ciertos dolores irritantes.

— ¿Bien, qué?

resoplo cabreada. — "Ya sabes, me ayudaras" — no era una pregunta, era mas bien una exigencia.

— Ni loco. —con voz baja. y notablemente molesta

— ¿Por qué? — lo vio resoplar, con la mirada esquiva.

Cerro los ojos y con la quijada temblando respondió — No soy un maldito casamentero.

— ¿Podrías, calmarte? Ósea, no pido mucho. Solo "háblale bien de mua, ósea mi".

la miro perplejo — En primer lugar; no hay nada bueno en ti. En segundo lugar…¡Estas loca!.Si, piensas que te are gancho con ese niño engreído. (_**además de humano)**_

Se le puso delante, impidiénd

* * *

ole seguir. (-otra vez- rodó los ojos cansado) — No es un engreído. Es el chico mas inteligente que eh conocido. Mucho más que tú. — le apunto con el dedo en el pecho.

Su gruñido en respuesta; provocó una estampida de pájaros. Alejándose, a puros aletazos. Como, si el fuera el mismo diablo.

Y no negaría que pudiera serlo.

—Que te parece si vamos a casa y olvidamos este tema. Oh, o mejor aún. ¿por que no sales con…(_**Scott; demasiado estupidizado por Allison, Jackson; demasiado londinense, obviamente Stiles; ni muerto… Isaac ¡Isaac!) **_Isaac?. Es un buen chico (y puedo controlarlo a raja tabla.)

Atrajo a su hermano de el cuello de su chaqueta —"dije que quiero a Stilesss." —pronuncio cada palabra pausadamente entre dientes. Los ojos rojos, y los colmillos filosos saliendo. Y la "s" final de aquel nombre deslizándose como si fuera una cobra en vez de una mujer lobo.

Derek sujeto la mano de su hermana quitándola de la solapa de su chaqueta. — Tómalo con calma. Esas amenazas no sirven con migo, no olvides que yo estoy a cargo de ti. Y se hará lo que yo diga como y cuando yo lo diga. "ENTENDIDO". — dijo lo mas sutil que pudo ser.

Cora lo miro con evidente enfado y sintiendo. Como, la sangre le subía a la cabeza.

Era un volcán apunto de estallar y Derek sabia que provocaría un desastre. Aun así, no le importaba los berrinches que hicieras hermana.

Se giro y camino en dirección contraria a la que iba su hermano, en un estado totalmente irritado, era mas evidente que acabaría con lo que se topara en su camino.

—¡Cora! —llamo — ¡Cora, espera! — ordeno.

¡Grrr! rujio —¿Qué haces? "Demonios… ¿Dónde vas, Cora?" ¡Mierda!.— cabreado asta la maseta, al ver como era ignorado por su hermana pero aun así, no iba a salir al trote tras de ella.

Claro que no.

* * *

Seis cuarenta.

Derek se hallaba delante de la puerta totalmente en estado de shock .Y si no fuera que era la única casa en medio del bosque. Pensaría que se había equivocado.

Por que todo estaba como nuevo.

— ehy. Derek. — saludo Isaac que iba llegando en un auto deportivo. Color azul. Bajo unas bolsas de mercadería con el. Y se acerco para saludar.

—Isaac. ¿Como lo hiciste…

Se encogió de hombros. — digamos que ser hombres lobo. Y tener amigos con las mismas condiciones ahorra el tiempo de trabajo.

—¿ y Cora? La sentí con tigo. Pero ya no.

—Discutimos. Y podrías, no oler a mi hermana.

—Claro —mintió. Por dios eran hombres lobos y la colonia extravagante de Cora no era de mucha ayuda para apagar sus sentidos.

Ambos entraron a la mansión. Era hermosa. Pero lo que mas llamo la atención de Derek fue el olor a stiles que había en el cuarto de arriba. Pero estaba mezclada con otra esencia. Sentía a Lydia y Allison. pero no eran ellas. Estuvo apunto de subir pero entonces Lydia bajo de las mismas escaleras.

—Derek. —Saludo con una sonrisa apenas detectable.

— Lydia.

— los chicos ya vienen en camino. Por que no tomas un baño. Apestas y eso que no soy un hombre lobo.

—Se lo dijiste. —Pregunto a Isaac. Al notar que Lydia no se hallaba sorprendida pos su llegada. Podía entender que sus betas lo sintieran, pero Lydia.

—No. Me llamo y me dijo que venias en camino.

— ¿Quién, Scott?

—Isaac, por dios Scott te llama.— fue la vos de una Allison sorprendida y acercándose hacia el barandal de la escalera.

—No, no Allison no fue Scott. — dijo algo dolido.

— ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?.— grito al sentir a Aiden y Ethan muy cerca del área.

Seis y cuarenta. En otro lugar.

* * *

—Stiles, no aprietes los cambios así los romperás.

Al estar muy cerca.

—Apretadlo tu entonces. Ni que fuera la gran ciencia.

(Isaac,. y Derek en la mansión. Scott Ethan y Aiden en el bosque) . Expandieron sus oídos

—No, no lo es. Pero debes ser mas delicado o lo romperás. Solo es arriba y abajo… hazlo mas suave. OH, por dios. —Dijo en un alarido. Al ver como stiles tiraba un cd del compartimiento.

El sheep estaba lleno de libros y cd. —Eres increíble. —Grito irónico pero muchos malinterpretaron el "increíble."

Stiles sabia que la única forma de callar a Danny era avergonzándolo.

—Te ves tan sexy cuando me das ordenes.

Danny negó rojo y soltó un par de juramentos. Stiles río tentado.

Entonces. Stiles freno de golpe.

—¡Dios!

Bajo, tomo algo de debajo de su asiento y lo puso en su cintura. le hizo señas a Danny para que se quedara en el sheep.

Algo se movía inquieto detrás de el.

—¿Quien esta ahí?

—¡Stiles!— escucho un chillido y de pronto un gran peso en su espalda.

—¿Cora?

—Cora… —bufo Danny mirando a la chica que ahora se hallaba como una serpiente envolviendo a stiles con sus piernas y brazos mientras este intentaba mantenerse erguido.

—Cora. por favor, bájate. A mi también me alegra verte.

La chica se bajo y luego cara a cara ambos se sonrieron. Y se dirigieron al sheep.

—Tu debes ser Cora… —dijo haciendo como si nada.

— y tu…

—Danny. Es Danny. Si recuerdas que te hable de el.

—Umm… puede ser. Dijo indiferente.

Continuara.

Se vienen barios nuevos miembros y una responsabilidad para stiles y Derek. Además de que mas de una vez a Derek casi le dará un ataqué cuando se entere de barias cosillas. Pequeño adelanto.

—¿Quien es él.?

—Nuestro, primo. Saluda. al primo Hale.

¿¡Qué!?


	3. Chapter 3

Al entrar por la puerta principal, con solo dar unos diez pasos. se topaba, con una hermosa escalera hecha de madera con alfombra roja en el medio.

Si. se le daba por ir asía su mano derecha se hallaría con una sala equipada con un juego de tres piezas.(por supuesto; uno era un sillón cama de color crema. todo a juego, naturalmente). una pequeña mesa ratona se hallaba en el medio de la sala. y otra mesa mas alta sostenía el LCD de 32 pulgadas. obviamente con DVD incluido. También poseía una alfombra color crema debajo de la pequeña mesa ratona.

Pasando esa sala de estar.

Se centraba la cocina, había una isla en el centro de la misma. con un pequeño minibar escondido en uno de los gabinetes de madera pintados de blanco. la isla que separaba lo que era la sala de Star de la cocina.

la cocina; tenia una puerta trasera que llevaba a un patio donde habían incluido una pileta. (que si, lograban terminarla como corres pondría terminaría siendo una súper piscina). también habían armado una pequeña cancha de básquet colocando un tablero con canasta. Claro. no existía la cancha de cemento, todos preferían correr sobre la tierra blanda y las hojas otoñales que casi nunca se iban.

Y… si otra vez se paraba enfrente de la escalera y miraba hacia su mano izquierda podía toparse con dos cuartos . Uno de ellos una pequeña oficina. la cual en el pasado había sido la de su padre. no se vería igual, pero no entraría en ese cuarto para averiguarlo. Y subiendo la rustica escalera; varios cuartos mas. cada uno con su propio baño. Lo mas increíble eran los pisos, algunos eran de porcelanato color crema y otros de madera. Dejando una especie de mezcla entre antiguo y moderno.

No podía culpar a nadie por el cambio, sabia muy en el fondo que era lo mejor. le había autorizado a Isaac a hacerlo. por que; aunque no quisiera admitirlo, quería enterrar todo incluyendo a Beicon Hill en el pasado, muy en lo profundo de su memoria. y no volver nunca mas. pero, no todo lo que uno deseaba se cumplía y eso solía sucederle a el muy seguido. así que, había vuelto contradiciendo sus deseos.

Su primer impulso. el primer instinto que tubo, al ver completamente reconstruido, lo que antes era una mezcla de madera quemada, cenizas llenas de recuerdos perdidos. fue el ingenioso intento de dar la vuelta y redirigirse sobre sus pasos, nuevamente a New York.

Pero había vuelto por una razón, y esa era; aclarar unos pequeños malestares que se le estaban presentando desde hacia unos meses atrás.

Solo había una persona que podría saber lo que le estaba pasando. Desgraciadamente. Esa persona era un hombre lobo- bastardo. También, conocido. Como, su tío.

**Peter Hale.**

Le gustaría decir que todo estaba igual que como lo había dejado. Pero no era así, desde hacia unos segundos, había notado el ambiente demasiado tenso, conjunto las miradas complotadas en una línea alrededor de él. Formando el circulo de la confianza. un circulo que lo irritaba por que, quizás nunca estaría incluido.

Se encargaría de romper ese circulo. Auque, fuera con sus propios colmillos.

Una parte de él, le decía;_** ¡contrólate, Derek!. contrólate, no te dejes guiar por tus **__**estupidos**__** impulsos**_. Y otra parte de él. decía, _**mátalos a todos, arráncales la cabeza, ¡destrózalos!.**_ Y por muy extraño que parezca. (aquí entre nos…) la ultima; era su parte más humana.

— Pueden explicarme ¿Qué, sucede? — Fue la pregunta de Derek. al escuchar la voz de Stiles en las afueras de la mansión. Al mismo tiempo que sentía su aroma impregnado en el cuarto de arriba. _**Algo, no esta nada bien**_.

Isaac arqueo una ceja interrogante. — ¿ah, que te refieres? — pregunto. Como, si nada. mientras acomodaba las bolsas sobre la mesada.

Derek dio un paso asía Isaac — Crees, que no lo note.

— No, sabemos de que estas hablando. — Esta vez fue Lydia. Derek giro su rostro justo en su dirección y luego hacia Allison que se hallaba aun en las escaleras, Ambas pegaron un saltito en el lugar cuando sus ojos chocaron con los chispeantes del alpha. tragaron en seco sintiendo esa mirada de _**"**__**les cortare la cabeza a todos. Si, no hablan.**__**"**_ — to… — Lydia. trago, carraspeo y se irguió poniendo sus hombros en alto igual que su mentón. Con una soberbia que le correspondía solo a ella mientras acomodaba un mecho de su cabello rubio cereza detrás de la oreja — "Todo esta en orden. Si quieres preguntar algo. Solo dirígete a nuestro líder". — Termino con mas seguridad que al inicio. Volviendo a subir las escaleras llevándose a Allison con ella. Prácticamente, arrastrándola del brazo.

Isaac miro a ambas desaparecer. Allison regalándole un encogimiento de hombros y una mirada de _"__lo siento__"__._

— ¡¿Líder?!— _**¡Por favor!. Scott al fin se estaba tomando enserio lo de al**__**p**__**ha eso me párese, bien. Pero… ¿líder? Sonaba. Como, a cómics. De seguro es una ocurrencia del inepto de Stiles.**_

— ¿De veras? ¡No me digas! — pregunto con vos burlona. Y algo de molestia al ver como la otra se iba ignorándole. — ¿Y donde esta, ahora tu grandioso líder…? — pronuncio, tan lleno de sarcasmo.

— Derek.

— ¿Boyd?— lo vio entrar por la misma puerta que minutos antes el había usado. No lo había sentido. El cuerpo de Boyd solo tenia el olor a bosque. OK, ahora si que estaba entrando en shock. _**( ¡Qué! Se supone que esta muerto.¡yo lo mate!. Que mierda esta pasando, Derek respira, respira… **__-pose, no pasa nada.- ) _— No se supone, que estas muerto. ¡¿Qué, te mate?! — pregunto. Rígido, con la seriedad y seguridad que lo caracterizaban.

Y el era tan sutil…

Su mirada busco a Isaac. Intentando encontrar respuestas. Estaba apunto de hacer la estupidez mas grande del mundo.

sin creérselo.

Estaba apunto, de pellizcarse como un niño que ve una bici nueva debajo del árbol de navidad. cuando, su padre no tiene ni trabajo para pagarla. Oh, un hombre en medio del desierto muriendo de sed, creyendo encontrar un bar con todo lo que pudiera tomar y un harem repleto de hermosas mujeres.

Lastimosamente. ver a Isaac tan sereno y tranquilo. solo le hace pensar que a perdido por completo la cabeza.

Esta empezando a creer hasta cierto punto que lo que estaba viendo es nada mas y nada menos que una aparición.

Un fantasma que ahora empezaría a atormentarle.

Tanto o mas. Que, aquellos a los que llevaba cargados en su conciencia. Pero, ningún tormento seria tan grande cómo el de no haber podido salvar a su familia.

Ése dolor seguirá hasta después de la muerte.

Boyd; el tipo de piel oscura, ojos negros tan profundos como la misma noche, hablo al fin. Pero, no se dirigió exactamente a él. Ni tampoco actúo como Derek hubiera esperado. Como, un típico fantasma vengador. Si no mas bien fue a el joven rubio de rulos perfectos y ojos arrebatadores a quien se dirigió.

— Te dije "Isaac" — miro al rubio soltando un bufido de fastidio. Para luego darle una mirada ganadora — Este tío es un ¡cabrón!. no demuestra un ápice de sorpresa.

Bufo derrotado — luego te doy los veinte dólares.

— Debí apostarte mas. Pero no tengo la misma confianza que linterna verde. — Boyd sonrío por el chiste que se asían entre ellos. pues stiles siempre lo comparaba con ese súper héroe. Boyd. ni se detuvo frente a Derek. e ignorándole como lo habían hecho las mujeres, fue a sentarse en el sillón que se hallaba en el salón antes de llegar a la cocina.— Bueno… ¿Al menos me trajiste mis cervezas? — levanto la mano como si Isaac fuera un moso en un restorán. —Ah y las galleta con…

— ¡Si!. si… con chispitas. Pero no soy tu maldito sirviente, si quieres ven y búscalos están en las bolsas.

— ¡Agr.! Por eso… no tienes vieja.

— lo dice "un patético gobernado" . Prefiero mi libertad que ser un puto perro-faldero.

Boyd saco los colmillos y sus ojos se volvieron de un tono amarillento — repite eso "Lahey" — pronuncio cada palabra con un tinte amenazador.

Derek. tuvo que sujetarse el tronco de la nariz con los dedos. Y tratar de calmarse.

Pero no lo logro. — **PERRO-FALDE… **— No termino de decir la frase.

Rugió en medio de la sala provocando una estampida nueva en los alrededores.

Pobres pajaritos que se desplazaban ahí en busca de calor alejándose del invierno cruel de otros lugares. deberían saltarse Beicon Hill en época de lobos-esquizofrénicos.

— ¡ALGUIEN ME DICE, QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO! ¡¿Por qué Boyd esta en el sofá.? No… MEJOR DICHO. ¡¿Por que Boyd esta con vida en el sofá?! — No, de ninguna manera estaba alterado. Contenía aún el deseo de gritar y saltar sobre todos, empezar a golpearlos hasta que por fin soltaran la sopa. era una idea demasiado suculenta para ser ignorada…

— ¡Derek!. Si lo quieres muerto, lo arreglo en dos segundos. — esa fue Erika a modo de saludo. saltando del segundo piso ahorrándose el bajar por las escaleras.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora que hice?

— Erika. — Dijo sin un rasgo de sorpresa. Si... Boyd estaba con vida. Como se extrañaría de ver a Erika saltando por la que antes era su sala quemada. Todo parecía una escena de la serie expedientes X solo faltaba que los ovnis aterricen.

— ¡Que!.¡No hiciste! Y tu sabes de lo que hablo. — lo señalo amenazante. Paso por detrás del sofá lo sujeto de la oreja y se lo llevo a arrastras...

— No quisiera estar en sus zapatos. — soltó Isaac encogiéndose de hombros restando importancia a lo sucedido.

Y era todo tan sub.-real.

Una vez solo con Lahey volvió a preguntar un poco mas tenso que antes. Pero Isaac no dijo nada solo se encogió de hombros nuevamente. se dirigió hacia el sofá que antes ocupaba Boyd. tomo el control encendiendo el LCD de 32 pulgadas, acomodo sus pies sobre la pequeña mesa ratona. Y paso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Golpeo a un lado de el, ofreciéndole sentarse y hablo sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos. ¿Donde había quedado ese niño cobarde que hacia todo lo que le ordenaba?- _**(Definitivamente, Isaac tampoco saldrá con Cora.) **_— Solo relájate Derek, te pondrás mas viejo así.

_**Voy a matarlo, si lo matare. **_Cuando estaba apunto de acercarse hasta Isaac sacudirlo un poco hasta que sangrara intentando quizás… no manchar el hermoso sillón que hasta a el le había gustado. la puerta volvió a abrirse detrás de él.

_**Al fin.**_

Era nada mas y nada menos que — Scott. — y Ethan e Aiden estaban a cada lado de él. Pero como siempre los ignoro.

— ¡al fin llegas!. — gruño aliviado. — Dime, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Por que, Boyd y Erika están con vida?.

Scott le miro de reojo y gruño en el acto. Su mirada era oscura y llena de odio. Parecía cansado y molesto. — pregúntaselo a su "alpha" — gruño.

— A su alpha — repitió Derek. Dejo escapar un suspiro de impaciencia. Miro la figura de Scott dirigiéndose al gran ventanal. Pero no era eso lo que lo sorprendió. si no sus palabras la forma en que lo había dicho. ¿Scott no estaba con ellos? — ¿cómo? ¡Tú, eres su alpha! ¡Te deje a cargo de esto!.

— Scott no es su alpha.— Respondió Aiden. — No pertenece a este club de idiotas.

Isaac gruño. Pero no dijo nada solo miro hacia Scott y negó audiblemente.

— ¿Aún no llega? — Pregunto con frialdad sin siquiera mirar a Isaac a los ojos.

— Esta en camino. ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste?.

— ah estado en silencio. Pero me supongo que viene con Cora y Danny. Puedo sentirlos acercarse en el sheep.

Al nombrar a "Danny" Ethan gruño con pesar.

— Muy bien — dijo, conteniendo la frustración que sentía — creí que dijiste que solo seriamos nosotros. — Ethan se dirigió a Scott con vos rasposa. no tenia las fuerzas para verles juntos, no aún. No, sabiendo que había sido su culpa que Danny se alejara.

Aiden camino como si nada. tomo, una cerveza del refrigerado y se la lanzo a Ethan que apretaba sus manos en forma de puño. La lata choco contra su tórax y con sus innatos reflejos logro tomarla antes de que cayera al suelo.

— No soy su maldita secretaria. No, se con quien viene o va.— Derek. miro la escena sorprendido. — lo siento. si te altera. Pero lo que stiles haga hace mucho que dejo de ser asunto mío.

De acuerdo, ahora si estaba; _"__mas perdido que turco en la neblina.__"_ Scott. había dicho que stiles no era asunto suyo.

Se estaba enojando. No solo lo estaban tratando como un burdo tapiz. Una insípida alfombra que todos pasaban por enzima y nadie se detenía ni siquiera a mirar.

El sheep aparco fuera de la mansión. Solo Scott los veía por la ventana con largas cortinas de seda blanca y trasparente. pero todos habían escuchado el autentico frenar desafinado del carro.

— ¿Vienes por fin, Stiles?— Derek empezaba a pensar que Scott tenia un serio problema cerebral. por que. Como, stiles le escucharía si apenas había murmurado la pregunta.

Sintió; los pasos de tres personas acercándose, pero solo había dos aromas. Una sabia que era Cora. el otra, por las voces se imagina que era Danny. Pero _**¿Dónde esta el aroma del patoso de stiles? **_una sensación de impaciencia y preocupación empezó a brotar en él. Por que el único olor que sentía a stiles era el que Seguía proviniendo de uno de los cuartos de arriba. estaba mas confundido a cada segundo.

Por que era imposible que estuviera en dos lugares a la vez. Había dos cosas que lo estaban confundiendo; primero que nada no lo había _**escuchado hablar como loro drogado**_. Y segundo, la vos que había reconocido como la de stiles, provenía hacia unos minutos de la misma distancia en la que estaban antes Cora y Danny eso significaba que estaba con ellos.¿verdad?.

La puerta se abrió de un portazo. Cora y Danny pasaron por ella con un stiles caminando entre medio de ambos. Los brazos de stiles colgando de sus cuellos haciendo gala del típico ganador. los tres reían de un chiste intimo. Que ninguno había llegado a escuchar. Por que quizás no se había contado con palabras…

Danny; tenia una remera gris al cuerpo con unos pantalones deportivos y campera deportiva negra. En cambio, stiles; llevaba una camisa negra por fuera de su jeans. Que demostraba marcadamente el increíble trasero que tenia. Así, increíblemente apuesto, con el cabello. Mojado. algo crecido. -_Como la ultima ves que lo vio_.- Pero se notaba que sus pectorales habían crecido dejándose ver un poco gracias a que su camisa tenia los primeros botones desabrochados. Y la pregunta surgía como gato sobre el tazón de leche. _(no es que él fuera el gato y stiles el tazón de leche. Aunque la tentación de relamerse los labios era latente.)_ en su mente _**¿Qué hicieron con su stiles?**_

_**¡wow! ¡wow! "su". borren eso. "por favor".**_

_**¿que hicieron con stiles?**_

— ¡Ah, si, es verdad! — dijo mirando hacia Scott que aun estaba cerca del ventanal.— íbamos a andar todavía un poco. Pero, recordé que eres un perro sarnoso e impaciente, con unas pulgas que no te dejan en paz y no saaabessss lo fastidioso que es Isaac con el tema de la limpieza. me arrancaría la cabeza si tu y tus camaradas de cuarta dejan algo de pelo sobre el sofá. — se alejo de sus apoya brazos.(Cora y Danny) dejándoles a unos pasos de la puerta. Y se encamino cerca de Ethan que se hallaba sentado en un verdadero apoya brazo. pero del sofá. Y le quito su cerveza que iba camino a su boca. Logrando que una gota cayera en la mano del gemelo. — Ethan eres tan… pero tan... "atento". ¿Cómo, sabias que tenia sed?. — Dijo traspasando lo irónico.

— ya, ¡vale!. Dinos, para que nos querías aquí. — dijo, Aidan tratando de evitar que su hermano saltara sobre stiles e hiciera una patética escena de celos, proseguida de una masacre segura.

La mirada de Stiles cambio a una mas seria. — "Se han encontrado pedazotes de cuerpo a medio enterrar cerca de la rivera. Sin contar. con el hecho que un par de testigos dijeron haber visto — formando las comillas imaginaria con sus dedos, y sin soltar su lata de cerveza. — "un hombre con colmillos y ojos rojos destajando los cuerpos".

— Y piensas que fue alguno de nosotros… — Scott le miro retadoramente refiriéndose a Aidan, Ethan y él.

— No. Pero Peter descubrió a una manada muy cerca del pueblo. Muuuuuy al oeste.

— Al grano. Stilinski. Eso, ya lo sabia. — Scott. removiéndose incomodo con las manos en los bolsillos.

— No pierdas nuestro tiempo. ¡Baboso!.— Aidan. claro…

— No tengo la culpa que tu tiempo sea "baboooso" y no me interrumpas ¡subnormal!.

— Mira. ¡Quien lo dice!. un maldito...

— Zhu.. Cállese… deje a los grandes hablar. — Corto stiles. — Creemos que han estando cruzándose a qui en busca de algún aperitivo, el hecho de no descubrirlos antes. es un verdadero problema. Si las cosas siguen así. Mucha gente inocente será asesinada por que creerán que no hay nadie que proteja este territorio.

— Tú te hiciste cargo de él, arréglatelas tú solo. — Dijo mordaz Scott de por más impaciente mientras se acercaba asía la puerta.

— No seas un cobarde.

— No lo soy. — Dijo apretando el pomo de la puerta.

— Deja de pensar en. _"__No, encontrarte con Allison__"_y piensa con la cabeza fría Scott. Luego puedes esconderte como un perro lastimado del resto del mundo. Todo esto nos traerá problemas a todos… ¡compréndelo! con la suerte que tienes dado el sin fin de antecedentes que ahí de nosotros cerca de cada suceso extraño.

— Gracias a ti.

— Exacto. Pronto, estarán detrás de nuestros traseros. Sin mencionar el hecho que tu compañía es un pack de gemelos asesinos. Siéntanse ofendidos chicos. — Dijo, como si nada mientras era asesinado por los ojos de ambos gemelos al mismo tiempo que sentía un gruñir particular en su espalda. Sabia que Scott había parado su huida.

— Terminaste.

— No. ¡nop!. no.

— Suspiro alejándose de la puerta.

— No tenemos por que escucharle. — dijo Ethan. — podemos con esto solos.

— Enserio. — ironizó. — Hasta me sorprende que sepan atarse las agujetas. espera...— dijo agrandando los ojos.— si saben lo que son… ¿verdad? estos cordones que pasan por unos agujeritos, en nuestras lindas zapatillas.— tanto Erika, Boyd, Danny Cora, e Isaac. Trataron de acallar las ganas de reírse de los gemelos. Cubriendo levemente sus bocas, tosiendo a un costado y otros mordiendo entupidamente su lengua.)

— En cuanto esto siga sucediendo. La CIA. FBI y lo que se te ocurra vendrán a averiguar lo que esta ocurriendo en un pueblo tan simple como Beicon Hill ¿Cuánto, tiempo crees que les tomara descubrir lo que ocurre aquí?. Y cuanto mas… pasara para que todos ellos estén sobre sus cabezas aunque sean inocentes. no importara que mi padre sea sheriff. ni el tuyo un agente del FBI.

Los escucho gruñir. sonrío satisfactoriamente.

"_**Stiles… stiles, ¡¿era stiles?! ¡Joder!… como era posible que el Niñato que había dejado un año atrás escondiéndose detrás del moreno-**__ para que no lo golpeara por alguna estupidez que saliera de su boca_**.- **_**fuera el mismo que entraba con una imponente seguridad haciendo enfadar a dos lobos asesinos sin contar a Scott claro. Y se comportaba como un maldito… un momento. Oh, Dios que no sea lo que estoy pensando.**__**"**_

No supo en que momento sucedió. ni como su boca traicionera conjunto con su lengua decidieron tomar el control.

— "Tu eres el alfha" — no fue una pregunta. Pues estaba mas que seguro que lo era al ver como Isaac se colocaba a un lado de él. Asegurándose que Ethan no estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y como Erika y Boyd. habían regresado silenciosamente mirando cuidadosos desde la cocina.

— ¡Ehy! Derek. — dijo girando sobre sus pies con las manos elevadas a modo de sorpresa, y mirando a Derek que antes se hallaba parado observándolo todo. — Se dice… "hola" "hi" hello" etc... ¿sabes? ¿Que hay viejo?. No te había visto. Pensé que habías roto tu NARIZ-GPS. O algo por el estilo. — Dijo acercándose y dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo.

Derek le miro de reojo apretando sus dientes ante el rose de las manos del menor sobre su brazo.— Me aparto, me aparto… tranquilo. No muerdas. "huesos fragiles recuerdas..." — Sentencio mientras movía sus manos de arriba bajó como abanicos.

— responde.

— ¿que cosa? oh, Me estabas preguntando.— Puso un dedo índice sobre su mentón haciéndose el pensativo — por que… no sonaba a pregunta.

— Responde. — repitió con muy poca paciencia. acortando la distancia. No supo en que momento sus manos tomaron vida propia y le sujeto como Antaño de aquella camisa impregnada con el olor de cierto hacker de computadoras que había conocido en el pasado. Gruño, sintiendo deseos de repeler ese aroma.

— Derek. Cálmate, "dereckito" Cálmate. te saldrán canas. — Siguió palmeando esta vez el hombro de Derek. los ojos rojos brillaron.

— No me trates como un plumero. Se un poco más considerado, vez estas ojeras de aquí. — Dijo señalando sus ojos. La nariz de Derek se movió insultada. Al no detectar aun el aroma de stiles.— anoche dormí como costal de boxeador. Danny te apresa (de apretar) como si fuera boa constructora.

— ¡Stiles! — réprobo. cual, rojo intenso. negando.

— ¿Qué hace el aquí?— mirando a Danny escaneándolo de reojo, para volver la mirada hacia stiles.

— ¿él? — pregunto. Stiles de puntas de pies aun siendo sujetado por Derek.

— Bienvenido, de nuevo Miguelito.

— mm…

— ¿Miguelito? — fue la pregunta de todos.

— Derek. "Es muy lindo de tu parte querer cumplir mi sueño de ser bailarín. Pero prefiero el reggaeton al valet o al menos música electrónica. Con mis dos pies izquierdos podríamos ocasionar un accidente… aunque si a ti te va lo de las mallas…"

La risa de todos freno con una mirada fugas de su antiguo Alpha.

— Me puedes explicar ¿Qué...

Esta vez el mismo se interrumpió al escuchar los pequeños pasos en el piso de arriba, deslizándose rápidamente rechinando las tablas de madera.

— ¡No!, ¡Stiles! ¡stiles! — grito y chillo una voz aniñada en la parte de arriba.

— ¿Qué, demonios? — grito Lydia.

— ¡Ven aquí!. — segundo Allison. Scott se tenso al oírla cerca.

— ¡maldita sea! ¡sujétalo! Maldición Allison se supone que eres una cazadora.

— Una cazadora, no una niñera.

— Acaso, me vez cara de una. No verdad… pero soy mejor que tú y tus brazos de fideo.

— ¡mira! quien lo dice. Manos de mantequilla. ¡Sujétalo!

— ¡ahhh! ¡Me piso!.

— Inútil.

— ¡stiles!

Un niño apareció en el barandal de la escalera. Derek miro asía donde el niño observaba con el seño fruncido, sus manos sujetando a stiles. No pudo evitar mirar a su presa. "Stiles", tenia una sonrisa terriblemente hermosa y autentica como pocas había visto dirigida al niño en la punta de la escalera. Lo escucho soltar una pequeña risa que incomprensiblemente. casi derrite a Derek. _**Casi…**_

— ¡Dante!. ¡Ven!. baja, deja de molestar a tus tías.

— No somos las tías de ese demonio. — farfullo. Lydia.

— Ni yo soy tu sobrino. ¡Viejas bruja!.

— Maldito. Insecto.— murmuro —¡te matare!. — Grito Lydia.

Derek abrió grande sus ojos, verdes. el pequeño, casi le provoco un ataque al corazón cuando hizo ademán de saltar igual que Erika de el segundo piso.

— Dante. ¡usa las escaleras!— reprendió, stiles.

Suspiro aliviado. — ¡Demasiado tarde!. — grito el niño con una pierna arriba de la barandilla. Derek siente un estremecimiento en su interior al verle bien. Sus rasgos físicos se parecen muchos a los propios cuando era un niño. Lo cautiva la manera en que sonríe a Stiles olvidando a todo el mundo. Como si estuviera fotografiándolo en su memoria.

El chico salto, sin la misma gracia que Erika. Y demasiado torpe. sus intentos fueron llegar y sujetarlo en sus brazos antes de que cayera. pero stiles lo había sujetado del mismo brazo con el que lo sujetaba de la camisa. Y le murmuro.— tranquilo, no pasara nada. — le creyó por que seguía siendo stiles el leal que conoció en el pasado. Y una parte de él se negaba a no confiar en el. Derek volvió a respirar cuando el chico llego sano y salvo al suelo, aunque tubo que equilibrarse como pudo.

— ¡Stiles! — Dijo apartando a Derek con facilidad abrazando con fuerza a Stiles.

_**Que el diablo me lleve, pero… ¡quien fuera ese niño! Ejem… digo **_— ¿Quién, es ese niño?.

El joven aun abrasado a stiles. Le miro de costado asesinándole con la mirada. — ¿Por qué, ese sujeto te estaba molestando?

Stiles acaricio el cabello del chico. — ¡pero, que diablillo estas hecho...!. No te preocupes Dante. Es solo un amigo. Recuerdas a "Derek" — el chico sonrío con un brillo especial en el rostro. Y asistió.— recuerdas que te hable de él.— Stiles le guiño un ojo sin que Derek lo viera.

Casi todos en la habitación negaron. Menos Cora que ignoraba lo que sucedia, Scott que miraba a Allison bajar las escaleras con Lydia. Aidan que miraba a Ethan que tampoco negaba pero no paraba de mirar a Danny. el cual si negaba con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose.

— Stiles. ¿Quién es este niño?.— El olor de stiles estaba en toda la ropa que llevaba el pequeño y ahora lo entendía. Era ropa de stiles. Bueno no del stiles de ahora. Pero de seguro de cuando era mas joven. Esa forma de vestir era única.

— Derek… este niño... — hizo como que le tapaba las orejas al pequeño. — llego hace unos… meses. con, una carta. ¡Dios, no se como decirte esto…! — Scott capto lo que pasaba. Y empezó a negar llevándose la mano a la cara. _Cuando dejaría esas cosas stiles. Siempre tan sobre actuado._

— ¡Stiles! — amenazo pidiendo que prosiga. estaba temiendo hacia donde se iba la cosa. Pues no podía dejar de notar lo parecido que el mocoso era a él. Ecepto por que su piel era tan blanco como la de stiles... Como stiles. Pero no podía ser lo que pensaba. _¿Cuántos, años tendría? 10..._ _**¡No**__**ooo**__**!**__**.**__** ¡ojala, **__**tuviera**__**! 12**__** o **__**13 quizás hasta mas...**_

_El_ _**apenas estaba llegando a los tiernos 26 **__(si, __engáñate__ solo). _Pero no se detuvo a ser cuentas.

— ¡Papi! — dijo el chico saltando de stiles a abrasar la cintura de Derek.

— ¡¿Qué?! No, joder ¡no!

la cara de Derek fueee para la historia. Todos estaban de acuerdo con eso. Nunca le habían visto así. Casi blanco como el papel de calco. _Sep.. Súper traslucido_. podían ver a través de él, el papel tapiz. La mandíbula desencajada. Y los ojos casi fuera de si.

pasado unos segundos.

Stiles chasqueo los dedos mientras quitaba a dante de la cintura de Derek. — tranquilo grandullón.— le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. — Aun no te callo esa cuerda en el cuello. "Mi amigo"— dijo en un extraño español. Stiles se rió conjunto con los demás. Derek, callo al suelo de rodillas sudando la gota gorda y suspirando al ver que había sido una jodida broma del menor. _**¡LO MATARE!. **_— Bien, me deben 50 Por cabeza. "Lydia, saca la chequera". Nos llevaras a comer espero que tengas saldo ilimitado.— sonrió.

Bufo molesta. — no pudo creerlo.

— Suertudo de mierda. — Fue Boyd.

— tú me hiciste apostar. Ahora. tú le pagaras. — Dijo Erika. golpeándole con el dedo en la frente.

— ¡genial! — ironizo.— no sabes lo feliz que me hace.

— No puedo creer que solo "Allis y mi querido Danny" confiaran, en que lo haria.

Aquí existieron tres tipos de mi_**-¿Mi? **_Murmuro Ethan molesto ¡rabioso! mas bien_**.¿Mi? **_Pensó Danny sorprendido y sonrojado_**.¿Mi? **_Repitió Derek compartiendo los sentimiento de los anteriores sorprendido, molesto e irritado. Aunque no sabia por que. Y mas que nada. con un deseo sorprendente de golpear a stiles por decir semejante estupidez. Por que, para el era una estupidez que algo pertenezca a stiles.

— stiles… — Danny dio un paso asía a stiles.

Derek se puso delante. por que, el hacker empezaba a irritarlo. — ¿Quien es él.?— señalo al chico.

—Nuestro, primo. Saluda. al primo Hale.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Nuestro... primo? déjate de bromas Stilinski — lo sujeto y lo lanzo hacia el sillón.

Ethan sirvió de colchón de aterrizaje.

—Apártate ¡Stilinski! — gruño en su oreja y lo tiro al suelo con brusquedad. Danny lo miro apretando los dientes.

— ¡Diablos! Ethan, que atento eres.

— No podías lanzarlo contra una pared o romperle una pierna o cortarle la lengua. — Reclamo Ethan. — era necesario. lanzarme el saco de pulgas enzima.

— ¡Oye! yo me baño con pulgisida.. Después de juntarme con vosotros. — dijo stiles parándose velozmente.

— Enserio… no me digas.

— ¡Ey! Stilinski. Aquí. — Dijo Derek señalándolo y llamando su atención.

— Esto se pone bueno. — Boyd.

— Si, mientras no arruinen nada. No me mires así. Soy el único que limpia aquí. — dijo Isaac.

Erika rodó los ojos. — mariquita… — susurro. Isaac le asesino imaginariamente de varias formas en su cabeza. Y él muy tonto se había sentido culpable la primera vez que la rubia había muerto.


	4. Chapter 4

Irse no había sido nada fácil.

Aun así…

Tenia que hacerlo. o mataría a su tío, o peor aun se mataría él. El suicidio; era una buena opción para su parte humana.

Los primeros meses con su hermana, lejos de Beicon hill, pasaron lentamente… y eso era realmente doloroso para sus tarjetas de crédito que parecían derretirse en su cartera en cuanto su hermana se acercaba a pedírselas. No recordaba que Cora fuera una compradora compulsiva pero era un poco feliz al tenerla con él. Como si el universo le hubiera dado algo para mantenerse en pie aunque sintiera que no lo merecía, no dejándole caer por la culpa.

Todo era tranquilidad y no seria franco, consigo mismo. si no admitiera que de vez en cuando. Se encontraba pensando en como estarían sin él, los jóvenes que había dejado batallando con sus propias vidas.

Pero al pasar un tiempo solo una persona se le presentaba en su cabeza. Una y otra vez preguntándose, si estaría bien.

Un día. bastante irritado; lo soltó, sin creérselo…

Su hermana había estado fastidiándolo, con algo que ahora no recordaba bien. que era… solo sabia que se la había pasado hablando. Regañándole. por horas y horas. El sentado en el sillón mirando solo el ir y venir de sus tacos sobre la alfombra. Encontrando satisfactorio el agarrar su cabeza y esconderla entre sus piernas mientras se sujetaba los oídos con ambas manos. Intentando acallar ese hastiado zumbido.

¡Ya no lo soportaba mas! entonces lo dijo.

— ¡cállate! Stiles. — exasperado. Con los ojos totalmente abiertos ante la impresión que el mismo se causo al nombrarle en voz alta.

Lo dijo… lo había dicho.

— Stiles — repitió Cora parando enfrente de Derek. Sorprendida.

Se le paro totalmente el corazón por unos segundos y deseo que su hermana no lo notara. el aire paraba de salir y entrar en sus pulmones, por mas que tenia la boca más que abierta.

La risa de Cora salio ligera y simple. — Creo que te llevé al limite hermanito. Lo siento. Nunca creí superar el parloteo compulsivo de Stiles. — Entonces miro a su hermana. El rostro entristecido asía una esquina. Como si recordara algo.

— Nadie supera a ese sapo croador. — lo dijo, por que era verdad. — A veces eres tan pesada, pero no tanto como él. — se sintió extrañamente nostálgico. Y se reprendió mentalmente por ellos.

— Sabes… siempre podríamos volver. — por alguna extraña razón, en ese momento se sintió tentado.

Negó a su razonamiento que a su hermana — No.

Y esa noche termino la conversación. Pero no del todo, no supo como pero muy a su pesar. Apretó, un botón en alguna neurona de su pequeña hermana. Cora, empezó a nombrar a Stiles como si fuera lo único que existía en su cerebro.

_A stiles le gustaría esto… bla bla. Stiles es alérgico a eso… bla bla. Stiles es fanático de… _y no paraba mas. Quería arrancarle la cabeza o arrancarse la suya y dejar de escucharla.

Y lo peor de todo. Cada, cosa que su hermana decía; le hacia sentir fatal.

Su hermana parecía conocer mucho mas a _**"**__**el mocoso hiperactivo**__**"**_. Y una parte de el le decía que era totalmente injusto. Derek hale debería saberlo todo. Siempre, solo él. Bueno quizás exageraba un poco. Stiles le había salvado más de una vez. Lo menos que debería saber por todas esas veces, es a que era alérgico el chico.

Derek había pasado mucho mas tiempo con el chico de lo que su hermana. Bueno. Debía, admitir que no eran muy habladores mucho menos confidentes entre ellos. De acuerdo Derek nunca se había prestado para serlo, las veces que el chico había intentado acercársele. El le había gruñido o mejor aun, estampado contra lo que tenia a mano. Sea una pared, la puerta del cuarto del niño… si eso no funcionaba para mantenerlo a ralla. siempre estaba la posibilidad de golpearle la nariz contra el volante.

Y de esa forma. Derek tenia control de su fuerza y su ira, por que stiles era la esponja que absorbía todas sus frustraciones.

Retar a Cora no era lo mismo…

En conclusión; los últimos seis meses lejos de Beicon Hill fueron un infierno.

Al terminar el año completo lejos. No supo, ¿Por qué? Simplemente tomo sus cosas, saco a Cora a arrastras de su cama. Subió a su Camaro, y tomo el camino de regreso a Beicon Hill. Y lo peor de todo no sabia lo que hacia hasta que Cora; hablo y le pregunto.

— ¿Dónde vamos, Derek? — algo adormilada y confundida.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué a donde vamos, Derek? — pregunto poniéndose las gafas, estaba cansada de parpadear por el sol dándole directo en la cara.

— mmm… — se encogió de hombros y siguió manejando.

Y esa fue la respuesta por la cual se gano un bufido de su hermana y golpe en el hombro. Cora. negó, se recostó en el asiento y palmo por unas horas, hasta que quiso conducir el auto de Derek. Mala idea.

_**Descansa en paz **__**mi hermoso **__**camaro.**_

realmente deseaba no haber regresado.

Ahora no solo tenia que batallar con las emociones que lo embargaban al volver a su antiguo hogar.

"_**Un hogar…**__**"**___no. ya no lo consideraba eso… hogar. ahora era un lugar donde guardaba su angustia y desolación pero tenia que admitir. irse de Beicon Hill no había hecho que doliera menos su pasado, ni tampoco que se sintiera más en paz con si mismo.

Por que no solo había abandonado sus recuerdos. los recuerdos de su familia muerta en un trágico incendio provocado por una psicópata de la que creyó estar cien por cien enamorado.

Si. No, que… había aceptado olvidar algo mas… mas bien. Ignorar. Algo mas. Algo a lo que él. El gran Derek hale no podía ni quería enfrentarse.

Por el simple hecho que le parecía una locura; una invención de el boca suelta de su tío alias bastardo, había inventado para destrozarlo de alguna manera.

Las palabras que le había dedicado su tío, semanas antes de decidir huir de Beicon Hill. por que él había huido, de eso no había ninguna duda. Palabras que lo torturaban todo el tiempo, tanto despierto como dormido. Y las cuales se negaba a asimilar.

Pero ahí estaba.

_**Devuelta**__**…**_

_**En **__**B**__**eicon **__**H**__**ill.**_

_**Con su manada.**_

_**Con **__**Stiles**__**.**_

_**Y… un niño?**_

Un niño que ahora le empujaba sin lograr moverlo de su lugar, y sin rendirse, se disponía a darle un par de golpes a pesar de tener apenas un metro cincuenta cinco de alto.

— ¡Dante! ¡Dante! — acercándose mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del chico y luego al ver que no reaccionaba le sujetaba de los brazos y lo atraía hacia él, para girarlo mientras se agachaba a su altura fijando sus ojos a los del niño que a gatas dejo de mirar a Derek con evidente enfado. — ¡Vasta! Dante. Cálmate.

— Pero él, ¡te empujo!. — dijo volviendo a mirar a Derek y sacando sus garras mientras sus ojos se volvían de un tono verdoso fosforescente. Dejando totalmente sorprendido al alpha que debió suponerlo al ver al niño saltar desde semejante altura. — ¡Ese sujeto, te empujo!.

— Dante. El no quiso hacerme daño. Solo fue un juego entre nosotros, entre amigos... Un juego, tonto que tu no puedes ni debes repetir con ningún amigo.

— Por qué, no.

—Por que podrías arrancarle la cabeza a alguien. Niñito tonto — fue el murmullo Aidan.

— Aidan — dijo colocando las manos en las orejas del niño nuevamente y girando hacia el nombrado. Derek miro extrañado la escena. _**¿Por que le tapaba los oídos? **__Si. el niño siendo lo que es, podría escucharle fácilmente_. — hazme un favor y cierra tu maldita boca. Si no quieres que le diga a cierta persona cierta cosa… que se de ti. Esa mirada la tomare como un si.

Quito sus manos de las orejitas que se movían como las alas de una mariposa. — No lo harás. por que, yo te lo digo."Entendido".

El chico asistió.

— Dante. Hazme un favor, ve con Danny. "Si. necesito hablar unos minutos a solas."

— Pero… yo quería.— susurro un tanto miserable.

— luego. ¿Si?

— Pero... — Dijo intentando objetar. con el rostro súper entristecido. al ver como stiles negaba con la cabeza, termino bufando mientras echaba una mirada al suelo pateando una piedra invisible.

— ¿Quieres, que llame a el tío Peter?

Derek levanto una ceja en señal de "enserio" _**"**__**llamar a el tío Peter**__**"**__** ahora en vez de hombre lobo trabajaba como el cuco o algo asi… Hasta cuando stiles seguiría haciéndole creer que el niño era su primo.**_

El niño pareció recibir una corriente de aire frió por la espalda, por que seguida tembló al escuchar el nombre y empezó a negar con los ojos grandes.

— ¡vamos, tío!. — Dijo cogiendo la mano de Danny y arrastrándolo a la cancha de basket. Pero entonces pareció recordar algo. Paro. deteniendo a Danny con él. Miro en cámara lenta hacia donde se hallaba Scott que le devolvió la mirada fría y hecho un gruñido que en conjunto decían _**"**__**no me mires mocoso.**__**"**___el niño ni se inmuto. Solo hincho los cachetes tomando aire, dirigiendo su mirada a stiles y resoplo soltándolo, para luego seguir su rumbo al ver como este le sonreía tranquilizándole.

Derek. Noto, ese intercambio mudo entre Scott y el niño. Le parecía extraño que _**McCall-amante de la humanidad**_ se comportara así con un chiquillo.

Cora. Paso de helada a temblorosa y estupefacta; durante el tiempo que el chico apareció dejándose ver. Quedo impactada sin lugar a duda...

— OH, ¡por dios! es igual a ti. — señalando a Derek.— Estas seguro que no es tuyo.

—Claro que ¡no! — Gruño.

Al ver la mirada de Cora supo que malinterpreto su respuesta. —Claro que no, se párese a mi. Y no. no es mío.

—Stiles entonces… ¿Es tuyo?.— Dijo inocentemente.

—Cora, que me viste cara de follar desde los cinco años. ¡diablos! Claro, que no es mío.

—Es que también se parece a ti… un poco. —Todos asistieron, mientras Stiles sonreía.— como puede ser eso posible.

— él pequeño es nuestro pariente. Cora.

—Enserio.— pregunto extrañada. — ¿nuestro? — stiles asistió.

—Si, a mi también me tomo por sorpresa… pero así es. —Dijo abriendo los brazos asía los lados, bajándolos nuevamente y sentándose en el sillón dándole la espalda a Ethan que estaba recostado aún en él.

— Vas a decirme, que plan tienes. Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que ver tu junta familiar.

Stiles hizo una mueca de molestia y miro consternado a Scott — creí… que tu eras mi familia también.

—Amigos.— Dijo secamente — éramos amigos.— aclaro. —Ya no somos nada.

—Entonces, alucine tener a un hermano llamado Scott.—Scott gruño sabiendo que stiles estaba tomándole el pelo.

— Puedes irte a esconder a vuestra cueva con tu manada de murciélagos chupa sangre. Aun tengo que analizar algunas cosas. En cuanto tenga todo solucionado. te llamare. Por que… ¡oh! —dijo tomando su teléfono celular de el bolsillo de su pantalón. Mientras se tapaba la boca sorprendido abriendo grande sus ojos. — Mira que sorpresa tengo su numero de teléfono "Señor desconocido…". sonrío.

— Vete, al infierno stiles.

— ahí nos encontraremos hermanito. Chau! Chau! No olvides cerrar al salir.

La puerta casi se sale del lugar. Scott miro a Allison unos segundos. la cual le miraba con tristeza. Y casi pudo leer en sus ojos . "Qué, crees que estas haciendo Scott".

Un espejo estaba en una de las paredes de la puerta, el espejo le mostró a un Isaac detrás de el. mirando al suelo mientras apretaba sus manos una a cada lado. Estaba temblando. Dejo de mirarlo, reprendiéndose por haberlo hecho, por haberle dirigido siquiera la palabra. Ethan; se levanto del sillón al ver a Scott sujetar la puerta. Paso por el lado de stiles empujándole un poco. apretó el hombro de McCall, casi comprendiendo su dolor. Y paso por la puerta que Scott mantenía abierta. Aidan le hizo una señal con su mano en la oreja a una Lydia sonriente que se hallaba al final de las escaleras justo frente a la puerta. para que le llamara, siguió a su hermano hacia afuera. Scott miro a lo que era su antigua manada, con total desprecio y luego les dio la espalda para cerrar de un golpe seco la puerta.

— Scott… — fue lo que dijo Isaac antes de salir por la puerta trasera de la mansión hale.

Allison suspiro y subió a buscar sus cosas en el cuarto de arriba. Necesitaba ir a ver a alguien.

— Lys, me haces un favorzote. ¡hermosa, de mi vida hermosha!

—Stiles, eso no funciona con migo.

— Te perdonare la apuesta si lo haces.

— ¿Qué?

— tanto Erika como boyd — Di que ¡si!

—¿Quién eres, y que hiciste con stiles?

— ¡chicos! por favor.

Lydia empezó a caminar desde la escalera, midiendo con su mirada el rostro de stiles. Derek estaba a un lado y Cora del otro mientras Lydia pasaba entre medio de ellos. Llegando por fin a stiles. — ¿Qué, quieres Stilinski? y que no sea nada sexual. Desde, ya te lo digo.

—No tienes tanta suerte, Ly.

¡jhaa!— Antes morías por estos huesitos — se mofo.

— ¡Sip! — se levanto del asiento y acerco sus labios a los de Lydia para luego sin llegar a rozarlos acercándose hasta sus oídos notando el sonrojo en la rubia-cereza. — pero gracia al cielo me volví vegetariano. — murmuro. Irguiéndose nuevamente en su lugar. Sonrío, viendo el puchero de Lydia.

—Bueno, ¡YA! que quieres —dijo enojada.

— No te lo pediré. si estas enojada. — sujetando sus manos en la espalda como si fuera un general, delante de un soldado. — ¿Estas enojada?

— hay por el amor al cielo. — Rugió. Erika rodando los ojos.

— ustedes también están incluidos. — soltó al sentir como Erika sujetaba a boyd del brazo e intentaba huir por la puerta de atrás. Allison bajo en ese momento.

— tú también Allis.

Todos se acercaron mientras Derek se cruzaba de brazos y observaba los acontecimientos por venir.

— Bien.

— Allison dile a Criss. que necesito verle, que en cuanto pueda pase por aquí. — dijo y luego murmuro — No quiero tener problemas entrando sin avisar a su territorio como la ultima vez… — Allison asistió extrañada.

— De acuerdo. Se lo diré.

— ¿Qué quieres hablar con su padre.?— fue Lydia

— Quiero comparar.

— ¿Comparar? ¿Qué cosa?.— boyd.

— Los asesinatos de aquí, con los de Cambridge hace unos meses, no estamos muy lejos, y fueron igual de extraños. Debe haber una relación. Una conexión. — termino reflexivo.

— tu dijiste que la manada de… — Allison fue cortada por la voz seria de stiles.

— Se lo que dije. Pero, es solo una teoría y no estoy muy seguro.

— Scott... Tu le dijiste que.

— Se lo dije para que sea mas precavido. Vamos, Allison no me miréis así. Sabes de lo que hablo. Se ha comportado como un verdadero inbesil. Pero… No se tu. yo lo prefiero a que lo pesquen por ser un reverendo cabreado de mierda. Le mentí. estuvo mal, lose… lo reconozco. Pero es por una buena causa.

— Si, creo que tienes razón.

— Bueno. Allison le habla a su padre y ¿Yo que? — Lydia molesta por ser dejada de lado.

— Tú… mi querida y fiel… Bich, espera.

—¡boyd!, ¡Erika! Vosotros querían salir… ¿verdad?. — Ambos se miraron. Y luego volvieron a mirar a Stiles. asistiendo. — Bien, les dije que en cuanto su alpha estuviera de nuevo aquí… ustedes serian libres. Pero… dado que es muy complicado que alguien los vea como se los había mencionado antes. Será con una pequeña condición y tu Lydia entras en ella.

— Pero… tú — dijo Erika. compungida. Sabia que stiles le devolvería el mando a Derek -lo había leído entre líneas.-apenas pasara por la puerta le cedería el mando. Y lo había esperado con ansias al principio, siempre recordándole a stiles que no seguiría por mucho tiempo sus demandas. pero a pesar de haberse rehusado a seguir las ordenes de este. Ahora, no veía forma de hacerle caso nuevamente a Derek hale. Y sabia que el resto pensaba igual.

Stiles. no la dejo seguir — Lydia necesito que hagas algo con su aspecto. Nose… cámbiale el color de cabello a Erika — Erika se toco el cabello por inercia totalmente aterrorizada. — ponles lentes de contacto, vístelos mejor… no te ofendas boyd. Pero tu atuendo es muy…

— Muy… — se acerco, levantando una ceja en señal. habla di solo una cosa de mi atuendo y te mato.

— Déjalo así mejor. Pero recuerda que si no lo haces… no podrán salir — y moviendo sus labios termino — con Erika. —Sin que la rubia lo viera o lo escuchara.

Le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho justo donde se escondía su corazón

— ¡saldré!. Sisi! Ya no Aguanto más este lugar. Lydia me ayudaras ¡verdad!.— desesperada Erika.

— Si. Claro. ¡Al fin! me das algo interesante que hacer y que me guste. Además de que no esta relacionado con cadáveres.

— Ellos estaban muertos. — se metió con voz fría Derek.

— Si, pero no es lo mismo. — lo reprendió con la mirada.

— Oye.. Yo puedo ayudar. Me gusta ir de compras. — Derek bufo. Sabiendo que tendría que soltar su tarjeta nuevamente.

— Claro. Esto Será divertido Cora. ¡Salida de chicas! ¡verdad, Allis! — la morocha asistió con una sonrisas tanto en sus ojos como en sus labios.

— Yo no soy una chica. — Soltó boyd.

— serás nuestro arrastra bolsas.

— No lo are.

— Debe haber muchos chicos lindos en el Shopping — soltó Erika en un chillido-mitad gruñido.

— OK. Yo conduzco.

— Ni de coña boyd. Estuviste muerto. para mi tu registro venció, expiro-¡boom!.exploto hace tiempo. Me explico.

— ¡Yo conduzco! — Grito Cora. Derek le miro. Ella con su típico mohín, coloco las manos en la cintura. — ¿Qué? Creo que eh mejorado…

— Lydia, si quieres seguir teniendo auto. Te recomiendo que manejes tu. Y no dejes a mi hermana cerca de tus llaves.

Lydia asistió al consejo que Derek le daba. El primero que le daba sin rugirle o casi morderle con las palabras.

— Bueno. Ya las ordenes están dadas. Ahora…

— Ahora. — repitió Cora.

— Si. ahora que esperan para irse... — con las manos en los bolsillos mientras parecía sacar algo.

— OH, no lo aras… — dijeron Boyd y Erika. A lo que Lydia y Allison sonrieron. Viendo como ambos volaban fuera de la casa.

— ¿hacer que?. — Pregunto inocentemente. Cora.

—Nada. nada Cora stiles solo se estaba divirtiendo a costillas de los chic… —se callo. Al ver que stiles sacaba un silbato y lo dejaba ver. Con su sonrisa 4 x 4.

— ¡Bastardo! Lo tenias.— Lidia empezó a reír a carcajadas mientras negaba audiblemente y salía con Allison empujando a Cora con ellas.

— ¡Lydia! — grito. Mientra la aludida se giraba cual estrella de cine. Stiles le lanzo el silbato y esta lo tomo en su mano. — te será mas útil a ti.

Le sonrío y se fue.

Stiles observo a Derek delante de él. Que se encontraba como una estatua en el medio de la plaza.

Camino alejándose de el, mientras se acercaba a la cocina. Ahora estaban solos. Ahora tendrían que hablar. Y antes, el ahora era tan lejano. Que, se le hacia casi imposible que este sucediendo.

— Es bueno que hallan llegado justo hoy. — Dijo mientras se acercaba a la heladera. — La heladera era un fiasco estaba tan vacía que hasta eco tenia.

— tenemos muchas suerte de tener a Isaac de nuestro lado o moriríamos de hambre.

— Seguirás ignorando las preguntas que te hago Stilinski.

— solo espera. — Saco su cabeza de la heladera y le lanzo una de las cervezas. — Cuando dije que debía hablar a solas. Me refería en realidad a ti y a mi. los chicos deben estar cerca aún. — Derek se acerco y se sentó en una de las banquetas de la cocina mientras seguía analizando a stiles en silencio.

—Alargaste la conversación hace un rato.

—Scott, estaba cerca — respondió.

—¿Cómo, lo sabias?— no hubo respuesta. Lo vio caminar y colocarse detrás de la isla de la cocina. lucia molesto. contrario a lo que había aparentado apenas unos minutos atrás. — Isaac. dijo que su líder le había avisado que venia. — mintió a medias. — ¿tu eres el líder, verdad? ¿Cómo, lo sabias? ¿Como sabias eso? — busco el aroma de stiles. Pero seguía sin encontrarlo. Era igual que con Erika y Boyd. Solo que ellos olían a bosque y stiles a ese hacker de morondanga.¿Dónde estaba su verdadero aroma?

— ¿De donde salio ese chiquillo?. ¿De quien es el crío?¿Cómo, es posible que sea un hombre-lobo cuado apenas es un crió? Un simple niño de unos diez, once o doce años. Es… imposible. — se estaba cabreando. Enserio. ante el silencio que stiles le brindaba.

— ¡Contesta!

— ¡cálmate!

—¡Maldita sea!— salto sobre la isla de la cocina que los separaba y se coloco justo frente a él. Pero stiles ni parpadeo.

— No me vengas con tus chucherías y no me levantes la voz. — Le miro directo a los ojos. — no me sacaras las cosas a la fuerza. Y no quiero que Dante, se asuste de ti, si te escucha. — perdió la paciencia que le quedaba. Y sujeto a stiles que suspiro cansado. — enserio. otra vez lo mismo. Solo ten algo de paciencia. No debiste haberte ido. Ahora. controla tus malditas acciones lobeznas y siéntate en la puta silla. Hasta que te responda toda la mierda que tu mente oscura quiera absorber.

No sabia lo que le pasaba. Sinceramente no había querido sujetar a stiles ni tratarlo así. Pero desde que lo vio. Una parte de el quería mantenerlo cerca. una jodida parte de él, quería mantenerlo muy muyyy cerca. y eso lo asusto, tanto. pero mas al notar que sus ojos ya no están fijos en los ojos café claros del chico. Si. No, en sus labios que se movían mientras le hablaba. Pero el solo podía ver el movimiento lento y suave de la lengua de stiles.

—¡Derek! — llamo preocupado —¿Piensas, soltarme o qué? — ¡ehy!. Derek. — al notarlo ido. Movió las manos delante de sus ojos.

— Derek… — Entonces. lo sintió, era algo extraño que no podía explicar. El aroma del alpha estaba pegándose en su nariz, y la manera en que estaban. Tan cerca. Ambos empezaron acercarse _(Dos imanes opuestos atrayéndose sin siquiera fijarse en lo que estaban por hacer). _uno al otro. Entonces una voz lo despabilo, y se alejaron rápidamente como si se quemaran con solo mirarse.

— Al fin ¡vuelves! Me dejas con todos estos criós, y vuelves sin avisarme. eres tan malo sobrino.

Derek le fulmino con la mirada.

—¡PETER!.


	5. Chapter 5

Casi, tres cuadras de distancia y aún así la escucho fuerte y claro. Bueno. Tal vez, no fuerte... pero si claro.

* * *

— Estas de broma… — logro farfullar. Erika estaba en estado de shock y es que no era para menos. Él a pesar de no encontrarse junto a ella. También lo estaba. No podía creer la pregunta que Lydia le estaba haciendo a su rubia-loquilla.

_**Nunca más en lo que quedara de vida volvería a salir con Lydia Martín.**__**—**_pensaba Boyd. —_Directamente; nunca más participaría en una __"__salida de chicas__"__._

Estaban en casa de Lydia. cuando está lo mando por una bolsa que disque se olvido en una de las tiendas.

_**Mis ruegos han sido escuchados**_— pensó. como si se la hubiera pasado de rodillas orando y eso que no era muy católico que digamos… pero casi podía ver la luz al fina del túnel- en este caso- la luz pasaba por debajo de la puerta de la casa de Lydia invitándole a salir disparando— _**O**__**h,**__** si. **_— Estaba harto de todo lo relacionado con "cosas de chicas". se había dedicado a llevar bolsas y lanzar miradas de muerte a cada uno de los hormó nados que se atrevían siquiera a mirar, silbar y o coquetear con cierta rubia que lo tenia babeando.

El auto de Lydia era increíblemente la cosa mas fea del mundo, demasiado pequeño para un tipo tan grande cómo él. Era realmente vergonzoso ir en aquel cacharro.

No había hecho siquiera tres cuadras Cuando, logro escucharlas hablar. Había algo mal en la forma que Lydia lo había sacado casi a patadas de la casa. Disimuladamente.- "Claro"- No se creía eso de la bolsa.

Había algo más.

la curiosidad lo estaba matando. Entonces. Por que no… escucharlas a escondidas. No seria nada malo son solo un puñado de chicas, que podrían estar hablando que él no pudiera ni debiera escuchar...

Si vamos al caso.

Peor; era escucharlas a todas y cada una… cantar al compás de las canciones que rugían a través de los parlantes del centro comercial _**(Alguien debería explicarle a los empleados, lo que era la verdadera música.)**_ o peor aún la colección completa que tenia de Madona y Katy Perry- lady gaga. en el mp3 del Esterio del feo auto de Lydia. _**(Y alguien debería explicarle a Cora Hale la diferencia entre cantar y gritar como un gato al que le pisaron la cola.)**_

Removió sus orejas y la nariz. noto por el vidrio retrovisor, como sus cachetes se tornaban de un color manzana roja -bien roja -a pesar de su piel oscura.

—¡Joder! — murmuro Boyd.

Atento a la conversación que se había colado hasta sus oídos. Y no es que el estuviera atento a lo que las chicas - _jaa si como no_- estaban haciendo. Solo quería asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Sin preguntaban-cachaban. él diría que -**No**- fue sin querer que entre tanta gente las escucho.

Cuando paro el coche, los autos frenaron y empezaron a tocarle bocina para que siguiera o les de pase… le importo un bledo.

—_**Escucha eso**_.— pensó. —_**no puedo cree que le pregunten eso.**_

Si estaba en un concurso de quien parpadeaba primero, de seguro ella ganaría. No recordaba siquiera que podía cerrar los ojos. —¿Qué? — Pregunto descolocada. —¿Qué, que cosa…? — de nuevo la voz quebrada de la rubia. Se podía decir apenada.— ¿ustedes, quieren morir?

Traducción: ¡voy a matarlas!

_¿Qué? ¿por que? Bueno… yo las mataría._

Boyd estuvo tentado a salir del sheep y saltar del auto y correr a detenerla. conociendo a Erika, podría no ser literal…

—_**Espera boyd **_— dijo esa pequeña vocecita que no escuchaba muy seguido_- su conciencia_. (a la mía le pasa lo mismo) -Apretó el volante — solo escuchare un poco… — , moviendo los labios sabiendo que Erika podría escucharlo. Aunque, con lo que le habían preguntado de seguro su cabeza estaba en otro planeta.

—Bueno y… dinos.

—¿Qué?— _Quizás escucho mal…._

—¿Cómo, que?

_**¿Era una pesadilla? Por favor, que lo sea.**__**—**_pensó.

Trágame tierra. — murmuro la rubia. — _**De nuevo**_— pensó. —_**Devi seguir muerta**_.

—Ya sabes… ¿lo hace?. — Lydia. hizo una mueca con sus manos. Juntándolas y separándolas. Como, si estuviera empezando a nadar.—tu sabes… —mientras se sentaba en su cama junto a la rubia y se cruzaba de piernas. _**¡Dios! **_Estaba tentada a sacar sus garras y suicidarse. Cortarse las venas… no se cualquier cosa. —Se reconstruyen.

Bufo al no tener respuestas. —Diablos… Es solo una pregunta. ¿Qué hay de malo en responderla? — dijo arrojándose a la cama de espalda.

— No contestare tu pregunta.

—Ya déjala Lys. No es necesario que le respondas Erika. — hablo Allison tirada sobre el puff azul. en el cuarto de Lydia.

—¡No!— Dijo alterada. Elevándose para quedar nuevamente sentada— tu también tienes curiosidad. — la señalo acusadora. — OH, vamos. — Cora que se apoyaba en el borde del escritorio de Lydia dejo de estar como una pintura y tomo un pequeño juguete en forma de sapo que Lydia tenia sobre unos papeles. Entonces, la mirada de Lydia adopto otra victima. — ¡Cora!.

—Ah

_**no debí moverme. **_—fue lo primero que pensó Cora. — ¿yo que?

— Tu lo sabes. — no pregunto. Lo afirmo.

— no. — respondió secamente.

—no lo hace…— dejo salir Erika extrañada.

—¿No? — Cora. Dudosa.

—Enserio, no.— Allison removiéndose en el Puff (parecía sid el perezoso de la Hera del hielo intentando acomodarse para dormir sobre una roca.) termino colocada en una posición rara. toda despaturrada, con la cabeza como si estuviera torcida. lydia negó. donde estaba la feminidad de su amiga. allis enfoco sus ojos hacia cora. mirándola perpleja una Cora que se hallaba a un costado de ella. Parecía una ronda de miradas.

—Yo pensé… bueno. Los lobos se curan automáticamente. — Lydia acoto.

—De heridas ¡tremendas!— enfatizo.—Allison. Lydia asistió desmedidamente.

—Entonces. ¿por que no una no… seguiría virgen?

—Bueno… si podría ser… ¡Dios! ¡no se!

Creí que tu y Derek — señalando a Erika la mirada que le devolvió está la hizo tragar fuerte. Y Boyd se tenso y paro oreja para escuchar la respuesta de Erika. — Bueno no Derek pero quizás… ¿Boyd.?— Erika la miro perpleja.

—¡¿Que tiene que ver Boyd?!

Boyd trago y sintió que se moriría nuevamente en ese mismo instante.

—Estas siempre con él. Y bueno… nosotras pensamos que tú y él. Cada, que desaparecen andan enrollándose…

—Enrollándose…— repitió. Intentando entender el significado.

—Si tu sabes… ligando, follando, clavando el ancla. Metiendo palanca…— enumero Allison.

Lydia adopto los ojos en blanco mirando a Allison con la boca abierta. —¿clavando el ancla, Metiendo palanca? ¡enserio! realmente te marco psicológicamente hacerlo en un auto por primera vez.

—No pensaste en ver a un psicólogo Allis — prosiguió Lydia picante. —no se, quizás por eso terminaste con Scott el sexo debió ser… no se como decirlo…´¿palancoso?— La rubia no paraba de reírse…

—Nunca debí contártelo... —sonrojada. Y apartando su rostro con un mohín en los labios.

—No lo hiciste.

—Enserio no. ¿Como lo sabes?.

—Stiles me lo contó.

—¡Joder! Maldito…

—¡Yaa ya! luego le matáis si quieres…

—Bueno. Ahora que tengo tu atención. — volviendo a Erika. — anda no seas tímida.— mientras le daba un levé empujón en el hombro. Erika hizo brillar sus ojos pero Lydia ignoro la amenaza. —Dinos se reconstruye la tela. Sigues siendo virgen aunque ya lo hallas hecho? ¿Es como, la reencarnación de la virginidad?

—Pregúntaselo a Stiles... o ah Peter o Derek. ¿Por qué a mi?

—Stiles sigue virgen, seguramente —murmuro no muy segura…— de todas formas no me lo diría. Y si lo hace quizás me estuviera tomando el pelo. Y aunque no lo parezca. — Mintió. _Por que… bien que se había fijado en el nuevo modelo Stiles 2014 _— Es hombre.

—Peter es un maldito viejo morboso. Hombre.

—Morboso… pues tu no eres una blanca paloma. y no se ve muy viejo…

—Allissss — arrastro su nombre. — si a tí te va el vejete cachondo. Pues bien por ti —Allison rodó los ojos. —Volviendo al tema. En que iba ¡ah, si!. Derek no es mujer. Es hombre.

—¿Pero los hombres también pierden algo… me supongo no?— Cora. — no es que me interese saber lo que pierde mi hermano. ¡guácala!

—Soy la única que piensa que esto se esta yendo a la mierda.

—Pues si… pero — encogió las Sejas observando a la rubia que aparentaba pura frialdad pero denotaba cierta actitud penosa. Fijamente. — hablas como si… — entonces la ficha callo. Al estilo Lydia. —Oh!

—¿Que?— dijo Allis tan lenta como Scott. entonces leyó en los ojos de Lydia lo que esta había descubierto.— Oh, ¡virgen María!.

—Eres.. Eres…— Cora híper ventilando. — _**¡Dios, gracias! no soy la única. **_— Pensó.

—No. precisamente… "María" pero… —bufo provocando que uno de los rulos en su rostro se hamacara. sintiendo su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

—Si lo eres o niña... — chillo saltando sobre Erika intentando abrazarla la cual la esquivo levantándose de golpe.

—Lydia. déjala ya.— reto Allis.

Tres horas; haciendo compras... por comprar. Pensando en que harían y que no, con su aspecto. Evitando gente que pudiera reconocerlos.

pensar... que Erika creía antes que la parte mala parecía llevársela solamente Boyd. cargando bolsas.

* * *

Lo que Boyd escucho antes de aparcar el auto y lo que lo dejo en shock al igual que a la rubia a la cual iba dirigida la pregunta:

—¿Lo hace?— pregunto Lydia. Como si lo hubiera tenido en la cabeza y estuviera intentando formular sola la respuesta pero no. Buscaba que Erika la ilumine.

—¿hacer que?— inocentemente tirándose a la cama.

—Después de tener sexo por primera vez.— se movió hacia erika mientras Allison se sentaba en el Púff. lanzando las bolsas a un costado y Cora por medio de ella y Lydia para llegar a apoyar su trasero en el borde de el escritorio. —Eso ¿Se renueva? se une nuevamente. Eh, oído que ahora te operas y si tienes 50 te la dejan de 20. Será… qué siendo autocurativa también. ¿sucede lo mismo?

OK. Si boyd tragaba y casi quería que el mundo se lo llevara lejos nunca volvería a escuchar la conversación de las chicas. nunca jamás. pero si el casi estaba traumatizado. Estaba mas que seguro que Erika estaba peor.

* * *

A paso tranquilo pasaba por entre los árboles enrollado en sus pensamientos. (Llevaba su cazadora sobre el hombro. El calor era insoportable. Mas para el, siendo un hombre lobo.) Cuando, lo sintió detrás de él. Giro la mitad de su cuerpo — ¿Isaac?— sorprendido. y allí lo vio. parado con la cabeza gacha y los ojos enrojecidos y apunto de llorar. Pero aguantando como siempre. —¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— pregunto con una evidente mueca de molestia.

— necesitamos hablar. — con la voz en un hilo y los ojos humedecidos pero cerrados, la cabeza gacha. — Tu lo necesitas, yo lo necesito. ¿Cuánto mas seguirás evitándonos? — estaba temblando.

—No debiste venir...

—Scott yo…

— ya te lo dije — la voz fría — no hay nada de que hablar. Deseo que desaparezcas.— Levanto la vista hacia Scott — Deseo que dejes de existir, entiéndelo de una buena vez. — Isaac dio dos pasos hacia delante pero Scott retrocedió los mismos. —Te quiero lejos de mi presencia.

—Esto… no. no nos llevara a nada Scott. ¡por favor!

— Isaac olvídalo. ¡Quiero a Allison!. La quiero de vuelta con migo, y por tu culpa quizás eso nunca suceda.

—Quiero a Allison— repitió como autómata. Intentando hacerlo entender tanto al joven rubio como a el mismo. — y eso jamás cambiara. La amo. — termino sin importarle clavarle un puñal en el corazón.

— se que lo haces, se que la amas. No necesitas repetírmelo cada vez que intento hablar con tigo. Nunca escuchas Scotti. Nunca.

Scott se giro dándole la espalda volviendo a retomar su camino. Pero una mano calida-blanca-delicada lo retuvo sujetándolo del brazo desnudo. El contacto hizo erizar su piel. —_**Esta mal. No debo sentirme así. **_— pensó Scott. Isaac saco su mano al ver la mirada de hielo de Scott.

Se paso la mano por los pequeños rulos casi alisándolos de puros nervios. —No eh venido a rogarte que pienses en mi. Ni ah que me hicieras caso. Me importa un bledo si alguien me quiere o no.— vio que iba a hablar y lo paro. Quitando su mano de su cabello y poniéndola delante de la cara de Scott. — No. no hables déjame terminar si quieres que te deje en paz. Solo escucha lo que tengo que decir.

Scott asistió. Se mordió el labio intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.— no era mi intención que algún día supieras lo que yo sentía. No me mires así. Se que no me crees. Pero no soy de madera. Cuando, tu viniste a mi esa noche a exigirme que te explicara que mierda pasaba con Allison. Cuando me atacaste como a un enemigo. Y me trataste de traidor. Mi boca se rebelo y no pude soportarlo.

—El hecho de que vinieras a reclamarme algo tan estupido como eso. Me enfureció. Yo solo intentaba llevarme bien con ella, para estar mas cerca de ti. Y… no. no me malinterpretes, me refiero ah… solo como amigos.— permaneció en silencio con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Mirándole fijamente. — nunca pretendí nada con Allison. Ella no me interesa de esa forma.

— Eso lo dejaste mas que claro la ultima vez que…

— ¿la ultima vez en que hablamos, o la ultima vez que te robe un beso?.

—Un día… te arrepentirás de esto.

—¿De que? De amarte.

—No seas Imbesil. Isaac; tú no me amas. Solo estas… confundido.

— Confundido… ¡joder! Eres un gilipollas Scott. Mira. ignórame todo lo que quieras, pero deja de comportarte como un verdadero cabron con Allison y Stiles.

— Allison prefirió ponerse de su lado. Y stiles a enloquecido por completo. — Dijo exasperado. — si pretende jugar a los cazadores y demonios. Que se olvide de mi.

— ¿Qué, hay de Allison.? — suspiro. —No dices que la amas.

—No lo digo, lo hago.

— lo haces. — repitió. una risotada amarga salio de el rubio blanquecino. — ¿Lo haces? Ni siquiera te importa que salga herida. De importarte no la dejarías sola. De importarte hubieras intentado volver con ella. Pero no lo has hecho. No la has buscado. ¿Por qué?.

— Eso… no es tu problema. — ceño las Sejas. — mejor vete… de seguro a Derek le hace falta tu presencia. — ironizo. — no me extrañaría ahora que se tus gustos sexuales, la razón por la que te volvió su dama de compañía.

—Idiota.— el golpe no lo espero pero llego e impacto directo en su rostro. Se quedo sorprendió mirando el suelo.

— ¿Sabes. qué? .— sacudió su mano. Realmente le había dado duro. Pero prefería que no le diera la cara. — Allison esta mejor sin un pendejo idiota como tú. — le señalo. — ya no te molestare mas, el Scott que conocí y del cual me ena… enamore. murió junto con Deucalion cuando fui herido tendría que haberme muerto con él esa misma noche. Estoy, mas que seguro que tu piensas igual. Piensas que no debiste permitir que Deaton me salvara esa noche. Así tu vida seria mas sencilla.

A Scott se le encogió el corazón al escucharle. —Isaac…

—Quizás tienes suerte y la próxima campanada no vuelva a levantarme… total ya no hay razón para hacerlo.

—¡¿Qué?! — se giro pero Isaac ya no estaba. El corazón se le disparo por completo. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. A veces era una bendición saber si la gente mentía con solo sentir los latidos del corazón. Pero en este momento Scott odio saber que Isaac no estaba meló dramatizando como lo aria stiles... Hablaba enserio si alguien lo Heria no lucharía por sobrevivir… _tanto así lo había lastimado_.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Un lobo incompleto.

—¡Derek! — llamo preocupado —¿Piensas, soltarme o qué? — ¡ehy!. Derek. — al notarlo ido. Movió las manos delante de sus ojos.

— Derek… — Entonces. lo sintió, era algo extraño que no podía explicar. El aroma del alpha estaba pegándose en su nariz, y la manera en que estaban. Tan cerca. Ambos empezaron acercarse _(Dos imanes opuestos atrayéndose sin siquiera fijarse en lo que estaban por hacer_). uno al otro. Entonces una voz lo despabilo, y se alejaron rápidamente como si se quemaran con solo mirarse.

— Al fin ¡vuelves! Me dejas con todos estos criós, y vuelves sin avisarme. eres tan malo sobrino.

Derek le fulmino con la mirada.

—¡**PETER!.**— Gruño, al eludido.

— ¿Quién mas? — Sonrío cínicamente. — ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida sobrino?. El exterior te a tratado tan mal que has vuelto flaco como una tabla y moreno como una nuez.

Ambos escucharon una pequeña risa escapar de los labios de Stiles mientras se alejaba un poco de la escena del reencuentro familiar. Pero Derek siguió a unos pasos de él, encaminándose hacia su tío cerca del sillón.

— ¿Qué estabais haciendo tan juntitos, eh? — intentando picar a su sobrino como siempre.

Derek-sonrojado. él tipo, al que nada le afectaba, se hallaba con la boca entre abierta como pez buscando una escusa coherente para que su tío se tragué sin chistar, y obviamente; para si mismo también.

Stiles a un costado de él, como si nada…

un chico qué se sobre-saltaba con solo entrar por su ventana sin avisarle, ni siquiera mostraba rasgo alguno de vergüenza ante la obvia insinuación de algo que no llego a suceder. Simplemente se bebió un trago de la lata de cerveza y se encamino hacia el sofá.

—Borra. Esa, entupida sonrisa de cabron. Qué, menudo idiota resultaste ser.— soltó Stiles.

—¿linski, por que la cara larga? Déjame adivinar… Hem… ¿mala noche? Te eh dicho que una buena revolcada te quita las malas pulgas.

Ignoro su comentario — Dejaste que te siguieran la ultima vez.

— Fue un pequeño error de cálculos. — soltó bastante relajado.

— Yo que tú calculo mejor la próxima, Peter. — Stiles seriamente mientras levantaba la mano y le hacia señas a Peter para que se acercara. — no quisieras terminar como Deucalion.

—¡Caramba! me ilusionas…

— ¿Qué, encontraste? — le mira suspicaz — Tardaste demasiado, no estarás pensando en traicionarme. ¿verdad? — Stiles ubico la lata sobre la mesa ratona y, puso sus codos sobre las piernas apoyando sus manos entrelazadas bajo su mentón, dirigiéndole una mirada severa.

— ¿Yo, a tí? — pronuncio desconcertado. —¡¿Traicionarte?! Como, puedes siquiera pensar así de mi ¡me ofendes! Stiles.

—Eres un traidor por naturaleza.— relajado.

Derek observo la conversación entre ambos, su tío no parecía mirar a Stiles con rencor ni nada que se le parezca, mas bien parecía tenerle gran admiración. Aunque pudo notar un ligero tintineo de amargura en sus ojos cuando lo increpo de traidor.

— No te importa pasar por sobre tu propia familia, con tal de lograr conseguir lo que quieres a mi no me engañas, Peter.— Sujeto el puente de su nariz. — Lo nuestro fue una tregua asta que Derek volviera. — movió su mano de un lado al otro quitándole importancia al asunto. —Ahora, eres libre de decidir de que lado estarás.

— Creo, que sabes mi respuestas **Sti-linski. **— pronuncia lentamente separando su apellido y resaltándolo con fuerza.

— Bien. — se recostó en el sofá, y puso sus pies sobre la mesa uno enzima del otro — Entonces. ¿Qué, tienes para mi?.

— No te gustara lo que tengo. — lo vio torcer los labios. Sonrió ante el gesto.

— Nunca me ha gustado nada que venga de ti.

— Buen punto.

— ¿Qué, quiere a cambió?.

— ¿Cómo, sabes que quiere algo a cambio?

Derek carraspeo intentando hacerlos recordar que se encontraba ahí. — ¿De que hablan?. Si, se puede saber…

-…-

— Solo dime que es algo que podemos darle, y no acabaran con el mundo, si lo hacemos.

— quiere a Isaac. — dijo secamente.

—¡¿Qué?! — Se incorporo, bajando de nuevo sus pies. — ¡joder! Ni de coña.

— Stiles dejaran Beicon Hill en paz. — intento hacerlo razonar. — Si le damos a Isaac. Estoy seguro que el chico entenderá.

Stiles empezó a tener un tic nervioso en su pie. No paraba de golpear el talón contra el duro suelo. Se paro inquieto acariciando su cabello hacia atrás. Movió sus manos intentando explicarse mas que con su boca.

— Escúchame. Peter. Isaac es como un hermano ahora para mí se que no sabes lo que significa **hermandad. **— Peter gruño en respuesta. — no lo dejare en manos de esa arpía venenosa y su sequito de anormales...

— Te entiendo. Entonces…

— Dale un mensaje de mi parte.

— suave/directo o duro/directo.

— sorpréndeme. Solo procura no matar a nadie.

—Le quitas la emoción a todo.

— Estoy seguro que le encontraras sabor

— Bien. Derek nos vemos luego. — saludo y salio sin mas que decir.

—_Bien. Derek nos vemos luego. _— Repitió. — grandísimo idiota. Si, se que me esta escuchando. odio que me llame "linski" — señalo a Derek cuando este levanto una ceja ante su comentario. — Es un maldito capullo, estoy mas que seguro que se perdió estos días por andar agazapándose con alguna de esas tías raras que él conoce.

— _**¡linski! ¡linski! **_— rió — _**se pasa de listo ese grumete del demonio**_ — Derek pudo escuchar reír a distancia a Peter y se sorprendió al notar que era una risa sincera.

— Ahora puedes terminar de contarme lo que sucede o tengo que pedir una cita para hablar contigo a solas.

— Cuanto lo siento Derek — pensó que se refería al hecho de ignorarle. — pero paso de las citas por ahora. — se lanzo al sillón y él, se sentó en el individual a un lado de Stiles. — soy un alma libre.

— Me importa un..

—¡Zhu! ningún taco señorito esta es una casa decente.— Derek rodó los ojos.

— Lo dice "el rey de los tacos" — Stiles le dirigió una sonrisa calida que hizo erizar todos los bellos del cuerpo del hombre mas que del lobo.

— De acuerdo, grandísimo zoquete... ¿Qué quieres saber primero?

— Que te parece si empezamos por el inicio.

—Bien. Mi nombre es Stiles Stilinski — bufo molesto e irritado y cuando iba a mandar a la madre que lo parió a Stiles — y soy un medio hombre lobo.

los ojos en blanco, la quijada casi por el suelo.— Estas bromeando. ¿verdad?

Stiles negó con un semblante triste y a la vez regalándole una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos. — No. no… quisiera que fuese una broma. Pero no lo es…

— ¿A que te refieres con mitad hombre lobo? Eso no existe, es irracional. — se sentía extraño e incrédulo.

— Dos meses después de que tú té fuiste — remarco el final de la frase con cierto tono, qué Derek prefirió pasar por alto. — las cosas se fueron por el caño, se complicaron demasiado.

— ¿que sucedió?

— Deucalion estaba demasiado tranquilo y eso al principio tranquilizo a todos pero cuando Lydia se topo con otra loca visión de un Scott al que Deucalion le sacaba el corazón con sus propias garras, a todos nos cruzo un frío demencial por el cuerpo, y empezamos a vigilarle. Scott estaba insoportable por el hecho que Allison se negaba a volver con él, y eso lo hacia un punto fácil para atacarlo. — Derek gruño fastidiado con la misma cantaleta de siempre. Stiles observo fijamente al suelo, sus manos entrelazadas moviendo los dedos nervioso e impaciente. — Entonces simplemente. Decidimos. separarnos en grupos y tratar de solucionar los problemas como podíamos, pero Deucalion ataco hiriendo horriblemente a Isaac. Por, atravesarse entre él y Allison. Deucalion quería matar a Allison para oscurecer el corazón de Scott.

— Déjame adivinar; Necesitaba el corazón negro y desecho de un hombre lobo enamorado.

— "Corazón negro de un hombre-lobo" "enamorado…" — repitió irónico. — Ajahm — Stiles sonrío ante la frase. — El corazón roto de Scott era casi perfecto, excepto por que necesitaba tres lagrimas con sabor a dolor y el muy capullo últimamente, no lloraba ni con el titanic en 3D.

— Logré… logramos acabar con él gracias a un hechizo que hallamos con Lydia. Pero, la cosa no acabo ahí.

Nuevamente intento ir un paso mas allá de stiles. — Una manada apareció exigiendo el lugar como alpha de Beicon Hill.

— hijo de tu madre. Acaso, lees la mente.

Sonrío — No. Pero, se como actúan los alphas — levanto una ceja y se señalo a si mismo. — hablas con uno, recuerdas.

— Si. si, si…. Como sea, Las peleas se volvieron cada vez mas fuertes en la manada. Isaac estaba recuperándose lentamente pero Scott se comportaba de una manera totalmente desquiciante. Estuve apunto de matar a mi propio hermano más de una vez. ¡Puedes creerlo!.

— A mi siempre me han dado ganas de matarlo — dijo tomando la lata de Stiles y dándole un sorbo Stiles se la quito de las manos con el seño fruncido, y le señalo detrás de el donde se hallaba la lata que le pertenecía sobre la isla de la cocina. Derek volvió a quitarle la suya y le señalo los colmillos como señal de que el hacia lo que le venia en gana. Stiles resoplo y prefirió seguir con el relato. — Una noche, alguien deslizo una carta por debajo de la puerta de mi casa, iba dirigida a mi. Eso, me extraño bastante y es que no soy de esos que reciben cartas de admiradoras secretas y eso…

— Si. estoy mas que seguro de eso.

Stiles puso una mueca — idiota. — murmuro. — la carta me desconcertó totalmente.

— ¿Que decía la carta?

— En pocas palabras. — paso una mano por su cabello y luego sobre sus ojos. — Que, debía proteger al niño, por que teníamos la misma sangre, que debía ubicar a los Hale y explicarles lo que estaba sucediendo.

— "Entonces. Conociste, ah Dante y has cuidado de el".

— No.

— ¿No?.

— Bueno. no exactamente... A Dante lo conocí mucho después de recibir aquella carta. Por eso estaba desconcertado. ¿Un niño? ¿Qué niño? Pensé. Me están gastando una broma de mal gusto.

— En la carta aparecía un nombre o algo.

— Si. Laura de Hale. O mejor conocida con su apellido de soltera. Laura Miller

— ¿Laura Miller?

— Si, la hermana menor de mi madre. No sabia de ella desde que era un niño muy pequeño, ella solía trabajar en el hospital, era partera. Según lo que averigüe con Peter. Ella salvo a tu madre cuando iba a dar a luz a laura. — Stiles noto como los hombros de Derek se tensaron al oír el nombre de Peter y laura juntos. — Por ende le pusieron su nombre en su honor. Al parecer laura mi tía tenia un muy mal gusto, puesto que termino casándose con el hermano menor de Talía, tu madre.

— No recuerdo a algún hermano menor de mi madre, y si... tu tía se parecía a ti, estoy mas que seguro que el del mal gusto fue mi tío.

— Al parecer ay mas Hale repartidos por el mundo.

— mm…

— Peter me dijo que se dispersaron a causa de las energías malignas — dijo entre comillas — que despedía el gran árbol — hizo una mueca. — no solo los cazadores eran un tema tabú para los hombre lobo. Tu madre le aconsejo que se fueran de aquí. Ella, se sentía muy unida a beicon hill no podía irse pero prefería que su hermano tomara su propio camino. Aunque, creo que hubo más que eso. Aun no me fío mucho de Peter.

— ¡¿No te fías, aún?!.— reprocho. —Te aconsejo qué nunca te fíes de Peter. Entonces el niño es…

— Hijo de mi tía Laura y tu tío "William Hale".

— William…— repitió. intentando hacer memoria pero nada venia a él. — ¿Cómo llego a ti? ¿Y como es que tu…?

— Una noche discutí con Scott, las cosas con mi padre no andaban nada bien, tome de mas y…

— Tomaste de mas. veo que Scott no es el único que no cambia sus manías.

— ¡oye! — bufo. Y prosiguió. — una noche tome el sheep y me encamine asía ningún lugar en especial "según yo, en mi estado de ebriedad". Estaba lloviendo, la carretera era solitaria y el bosque estaba muy cerca, un niño se me atravesó de golpe y porrazo, justo frente a mi... sus ojos se me clavaron como dos faroles y casi no pude responder a tiempo. entonces, gire el volante presionando los frenos, derrape pero no fue suficientemente rápido, volqueé y me estampe con el sheep contra un gran árbol.

Sintió una corriente por todo su cuerpo — ¿hace cuanto fue de eso?.

— Hace unos siete meses, mazo menos. Eso no es lo mas importante, el niño pareció reconocerme de algún lado. No lose, se acerco a mi e intento sacarme de adentro. Lo vi. transformarse ante mis ojos y romper la puerta como si nada.

Apretó sus manos, conforme escuchaba a Stiles contar su accidente. _S__i__,__ el hubiera estado ahí. El hubiera sacado a Stiles de ese auto. No. él, no hubiera permitido que eso sucediera. Pero no estaba, no se encontraba a su lado. Se sintió culpable._

— _**"lo siento."**_— En su mente recordó ese momento la vos quebrada del niño.__— soltó culpándose. mientras sus lagrimas caían. Me puso sobre el pasto, yo no sentía casi nada, mi cuerpo era como el de un muñeco.

_Quería abrazarlo decirle que todo eso había pasado que estaba ahí con __él__, y para __él__. qué nunca mas le sucedería nada como eso. _Stiles parecía relajado mientras contaba todo. Pero, entonces lo vio un pequeño temblor en su mano derecha_. Miedo. Al recuerdo. Pero, entonces, por qué no lo olía, por qué no escuchaba a su corazón latir con miedo. ¡No! estaba totalmente tranquilo. __**¡Bom! ¡bom! ¡bom! **__a paso lento__,__ suave__…__ demasiado relajante. _— El pequeño no estaba solo. Alguien estaba con el. Su nombre era… — lo vio tragar como si quisiera evitar decir su nombre. — …_**Cristopher;**_ cuido de mi un par de días, nos escondimos en el bosque, al parecer Kali estaba buscándolos, luego de que Deucalion muriera alguien mas se hizo cargo de esa perra. — noto el tono rencoroso al mencionarla.

— A mi padre le avisaron de mi auto estrellado en la carretera, y todos, empezaron a buscarme.

— Este tal... "Cristopher" por que no te llevó a un hospital.

— Mis heridas eran demasiado letales. Cristopher es medico. sabia perfectamente cuanto lograría resistir, me dio una opción pero no quería tomarla.

— De que hablas ¿Qué, opción? ¿Por que no llamo a los demás?— casi, exigió saber.

— Yo no se lo permití.

Se levanto y camino hacia el ventanal Derek lo observo mientras la luz golpeaba sobre su rostro. Stiles movió las cortinas; Danny tenia un balón en sus manos y era perseguido por Dante. Sonrío, al ver la escena. — No quería que Scott o mi padre tuvieran que decidir por mi.

Tuvieron unos segundos de silencio entre los dos que stiles se encargo de romper.

— La opción era... convertirme en un hombre lobo como él.

— Aceptaste.

Stiles negó. — No.— susurro.

— Entonces el te obligo. — no sabia si odiar a ese hombre o alegrarse de que Stiles, aún estuviera con vida.

— ¡No me obligo!. — levanto la voz una décima. y notando su exaltación. se relajo, a si mismo posando sus manos sobre sus ojos. refregándolos, suspirando y volviendo a mirar por el ventanal. — Kali nos atacó, Cristopher intento protegerme a mí y a Dante pero no lo conseguía. Ella, era muy poderosa. — poso su mano sobre el cristal sus ojos parecían viajar a aquel momento. — Aún no se como logre levantarme y correr con Dante por entre los árboles. — Stiles recordaba en ese momento la silueta de una mujer vestida de blanco. pidiéndole que resistiera que aguantara un poco mas. _**"**__** por favor, no te rindas**__**"**__** ¡sigue! Resiste, resiste… ¡Stiles!**__**.**__aquella voz tan calida y femenina__**. **_Se preguntaba. si seria la misma que vio en su sueño — llegué hasta aquí. Con Kali pisándonos los talones, Dante intento enfrentarla. ¡Puedes creerlo! Tan solo un niño pequeño, contra una loca con garras y colmillos. Dante es nacido hombre lobo pero aun no ha desarrolla sus oídos y su vista. Según Peter el es una excepción dado que ustedes no pueden trasformarse de esa manera asta no cumplir los 15 o 17 años dependiendo su madures. Pero, Dante apenas tiene "10 Años"

Derek se acerco justo detrás del hombro de Stiles viendo lo mismo que el. quiso poner su mano en el hombro de stiles — Eso es lo que me llamo la atención al verle.—pero dudo demasiado y esta quedo en el aire. Stiles, giro la cabeza asía el y asistió. Entonces noto, otra vez demasiado cerca, carraspeo y se movió alejándose de Derek.

— Sabia que esconder a Dante no serviría, y Cristopher no aparecía por ningún lado. temí que lo hubiese matado_**. ¡Que hago! ¡que hago, ahora! **_Mi mente era un lió. La casa estaba siendo reconstruida en ese momento Isaac estaba mejor y solo se enfocaba en arreglarla. Encontré unas garrafas en el patio de atrás e improvise una trampa. **"Bang" **haría volar a Kali con ellas. Pero había un pequeño detalle, yo no tenia mi arma con migo.

— Arma. ¿Desde cuando usas arma?

— Desde que casi me desayunan una mañana estando solo. Cómo, si fuera tocino. Criss el padre de Allison me la regalo.

— ¡A ti! Ese sujeto esta demente.

— Le dije lo mismo. pero me enseño a usarla, y créeme no lo hago nada mal. Solo no hay que mencionárselo a mi padre ya tenemos demasiadas discrepancias que solucionar… — regreso al tema que estaban tratando. No quería irse por las ramas… — Cristopher apareció justo cuando Kali me lanzo por los aires estrellándome contra la ventana y cayendo justo en el medio de esta sala, Dante corrió intentando ayudarme yo estaba semi-muerto. Y el niño temblando de miedo. Solo había una opción entonces el pequeño en su desesperación para salvarme mordió mi muñeca y me convirtió en lo que soy. Cristopher intento evitarlo pero Kali no lo dejo moverse.

— Así que el niño…

— Luche contra Kali transformado. Pero, no logro recordar bien todo lo que sucedió en ese lapso. Solo lo se, por que Dante me lo dijo. la herí, ah Kali la herí y esta huyo lejos de allí, no volvimos a saber de ella. Luego perdí la conciencia y regrese a la normalidad. Abrí los ojos por unos segundos, Cristopher estaba algo herido. Volví a desmayarme. pero cuando desperté ya no estaba. Desperté con Scott llamándome y pidiéndome que abriera los ojos. Luego de eso, Dante se mantuvo a mi lado, mientras todos ignoraban su proceder. Una vez les conté lo que pasaba, los chicos volvieron al lugar e intentaron buscar a Cristopher pero no lograron encontrarlo. Solo las los huecos en las tumbas de erika y boyd que tu junto con Scott e Isaac hicieron en la parte trasera de tu casa. Vacías, no había cuerpos. Todo siguió tranquilo. Pero, ahí un problema.

— ¿Cual?

— Dante aun no ha madurado, por ende su mordida no fue al cien por cien. Eso significa que no me eh transformado de todo en uno de ustedes. "Soy un lobo incompleto", Solo lo hago cuando él se paraliza o es atacado Oh, como anoche, una simple pesadilla. Estamos ligados totalmente. Somos hombres lobo pero carecemos de oído, vista y olfato. Yo Solo logro tenerlas cuando no me encuentro en mi forma humana. Y por extraño que te parezca una vez transformado sobrepaso la fuerza de Peter.

— ¡¿que?! Yo apenas pude contra él la ultima vez. — sonrío a un Derek perplejo.— Anoche te transformaste, tu sentidos me captaron mejor que los demás por eso ellos se enteraron por ti.

— Si, pero tardo mucho en regresar a mi estado normal mis músculos duelen demasiado, cada vez que lo hago. — observo sus propias manos. — recién hace una hora, que logre destransformarme del todo. aun, no logro controlarlo lo suficientemente bien. — apretó con fuerza formando puños.

— Por eso Scott odia al niño, por transformarte como Peter lo hizo con él, en contra de tu voluntad. — Stiles. se encogió de hombros.

— Scott odia a todo el mundo últimamente.

— ¿Qué, hay de Boyd y Erika?

— Aparecieron dos semanas después de mi transformación. Ni ellos estaban seguros de lo que pasaba. Solo golpearon a mi puerta. Te habrás dado cuenta que ninguno de los tres tenemos aroma propio.

Derek asistió. — ¿Por qué?.

— Cuando, me transformo. mi aroma está, y mi corazón late desbocado. Pero cuando no. Soy como un fantasma. Mi corazón late de manera lenta, muy despacio. Como dos caras diferentes en una misma moneda. Lo mismo pasa con Erika y Boyd lo raro es que ellos no fueron mordidos por Dante. Eso es lo que no logramos entender aún.

— Al parecer Kali corrió la voz sobre el pequeño, y el hecho que tú el, alpha más fuerte excluyendo a Peter. Se hallaba lejos. provocó que varias manadas empezaran a atacarnos, pero logramos mantenerlas a ralla.

— ¡valla! — camino unos pasos asía Stiles sintiendo esa maldita atracción, nuevamente. no podía evitar escanearlo de pies a cabeza. — Si, que has estado complicado todo este tiempo.

Stiles se tenso por la forma en la que Derek le miraba. — Bastante. pero nada que no pueda manejar. — coloco sus manos en los bolsillos. — Bien. dado que te eh contado casi todo. En resumen. Creo que debo irme.

— Irte — exclamo extrañado, _apenas se habían visto y él ya quería irse. __**"Mierda. que me importa, si se va" **_**¡Demonios!** — que… qué me cuentas de el pequeño. — solo a tres pasos de el, haciendo el mismo gesto colocando las manos en sus bolsillos, tratando de evitar hacer algo estupido.

— um… de Dante. Nada. es solo un niño como todos excepto por lo obvio. Pero tiene un gran corazón. Le encanta molestar a Lydia y es muy pegado a Danny y Isaac ya que le dejan ganar en todo los juegos. A Allison la ve muy poco pero le tiene mucho respeto y cariño. Erika se comporta como si fuera su madre. Así que si no estoy cerca trata de no retarlo frente a ella o puede arrancarte el brazo. Boyd es su compañero para ver la TV. Los deportes son su fuerte. — Stiles parecía iluminarse mientras le contaba cada detalle. Sus ojos resplandecían y su sonrisa era demasiado calida. — Peter es su tema tabú, puesto que le cuenta historias de terror, pero aquí entre nos… el mismo Dante se las pide. Por ende, creo que ambos se llevan bastante bien.

— Parece una gran familia.

— Umm… solo intento que no extrañe a la suya. No sabemos si siguen con vida. Por lo que se… una manada ataco a la suya y… laura estaba al borde de la muerte, William desapareció del mapa en medio de la batalla. Al menos es lo que Cristopher me contó, el arrojo la carta debajo de mi puerta y también estuvo observándome de lejos. Al parecer quería saber con quien debía dejar al niño. Temía dejarlo en manos de cazadores y el hecho que Allison fuera una aliada le hizo desconfiar de contactarme.

Un silencio cómodo los Envolvió por unos segundos.

—Tu no estas a qui... solo, por que si.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Pregunto a dos pasos de Stiles.

—Pedí a Lydia hacer un hechizo para que regresaras. — la cara de Derek provoco que Stiles se explicara mejor. — solo hace eso, te pide que vuelvas, por que eres necesario. Necesito que seas el tutor de Dante mientras el esta aquí, no te molestaría si yo fuera mayor de edad. Pero los papeles piden detalles. Infortunadamente. para mi, son justamente, De los qué, carezco. Y Cristopher nos dejos las cartas una para mi otra para ti. Laura sabia lo de tu familia en especial lo de tu hermana. Por ende eras tú o yo los que estarían a cargo de Dante, si algo le pasaba.

— No quiero dejar a ese niño desprotegido, Derek.

— No puedo hacerme cargo de un niño, Stiles. — Dijo algo molesto. _Un hechizo__.__ por eso había vuelto, estaba hechizado. Entonces lo que estaba sintiendo__…__ Acaso era a causa de ese hechizo. No. no podía preguntárselo a Stiles; no se atrevía._

— Tienes que hacerlo Derek. Solo ante la ley. —suplico. — Yo cuidare de el.—Lo vio dudar mientras se alejaba y ese gestó solo lo hizo respirar mejor, lo tensaba demasiado tener a Derek tan cerca. — Luego puedes hacer lo que te plazca. vete. si es lo que quieres.

— ¿tú encargarte de él?. ¡Solo! por favor, Stiles. No digas idioteces, en tu estado no podrás con todo.

— No estoy solo. — ciñó las cejas. — Todos me apoyan en esta decisión, te recuerdo que ese niño es nuestra familia.

— tienes razón.

En ese momento; un torbellino entro en la casa.

— Dante, espera. — Danny corrió intentando parar a el niño.

— Stiles, cuando me llevaras a comer hamburguesas. — hizo un puchero y se agarro de la camisa de Stiles tirándola Asia abajo. — tu lo prometiste.

— Dante. Te llevare en unos minutos, no seas impaciente.

— Mira quien lo dice.

Stiles miro a Derek de reojo. — yo no soy impaciente. —Derek rodó los ojos.

— no que va. — dijo dante.

El niño rió bajito.— ¡oye! Tu debes estar de mi lado.

— El niño no miente. Stilinski.

Bufo molesto.— bueno. Ve al carro enseguida voy.

— ¡vamos!.— jalo a Danny asía el auto.

Danny asistió. — nos vemos miguelito.

Derek rugió. — tal parece que tu y Danny se llevan muy bien.

— Es mi mejor amigo.

— Creí, que Scott lo era.

— Scott es mi hermano… mas ahora que nuestros padres se frecuentan. Su madre y el mío salen juntos.

— ¡woow!

— si, lo malo es que ahora tengo a un agente del FBI muy molesto sobre nosotros. Ni modo. Bien. Si tienes que salir dado que Cora, al parecer mato a tu Camaro. Lo cual lo siento. — Derek asistió. — puedes utilizar la moto que esta en la cochera, las llaves están en el segundo cajón de la cómoda del cuarto que esta en el piso de arriba, es la tercer puerta.

— Gracias. Creo que me Será útil. Solo espero que no sea una chatarra como tu sheep.

— ehhh no insultes a mi ¡bebe! — le saco la lengua mostrándose molesto. — Espero que tomes una buena decisión. Al menos que quieras que te arranque el cuello de un mordisco. — Sonrío Stiles. Tomando su mano, en un apretón que Derek contesto casi por inercia y torpemente.

Y fue a si que ah Derek se le acelero el pulso. _**Mierda, así sonaba cuando él lo decía. Joder. **_Casi podía imaginarse a Stiles sobre su cuello y un calor inundo su entrepierna. _**¡Joder! ¡joder!. **_Ahora estaba mas encaminado a lo que estaba sintiendo. Y no le estaba gustando nada a su cerebro. Aunque, su cuerpo al parecer lo tomaba bastante bien.

Stiles se fue, esa mañana con Danny y Dante. Dante disfruto de juegos en la plaza con otros niños sobre la arena, mientras era observado por los dos mayores que hablaban amistosamente entre ellos y se hacían chistes mientras se contaban historias del instituto. Stiles dejo a Danny en su casa prometiéndole que aria los ejercicios físicos en su departamento y que asistiría la próxima vez sin falta. Luego de recibir una llamada de Allison diciéndole que su padre había recibido su mensaje y que el cambio estaba hecho, y que a Erika y Boyd no los reconocerían ni sus madres. Decidió dejar a Dante en la casa de Lydia. Puesto, que todos se habían juntado a ver películas. Isaac, Boyd , Cora, Allison y una ahora morocha de pelo corto llamada Erika se hallaban ahí. Luego de casi quedar en shock ante el cambio de sus amigos y de felicitar a Lydia por el trabajo bien hecho. Estos lo invitaron a quedarse pero se sentía muy agotado y prefirió irse a descansar. sabia que Dante estaría en buenas manos.

Dejo el sheep en el estacionamiento.

Saludo a sus vecinos y se encamino a su cuarto.

Derek. No podía quedarse en la que fue su casa, se sentía muy inquieto desde que estiles se había ido. Así que decidió volver a su antiguo piso. Pero la amargura volvió a él, estaba muy enojado. Llegó al que fue su departamento y se hallo con qué _**¡Oh Sorpresa**_! su cuarto ya había sido tomado. Se suponía que tenia pagado de antemano unos dos años más. Uno era en el que no estuvo presente. Pero, según sus cuentas aún le quedaba otro.

Entro a su antiguo piso esperando encontrándose con el actual dueño, pero se hallo con una gran sorpresa.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

**S**us ultimas noches en el bosque Beaicon Hill; Eran algo frías…. como la expresión de su rostro solemne .**Estaba ahí sin estarlo**. con el viento ondeando sagas a su alrededor propinándole suaves carisias consoladoras .**Estaba ahí nuevamente "solo". **mientras sus pies caminaban por inercia hacia un destino incierto.

Está noche no tenia nada en particular a las anteriores… solo Intentaba inútilmente borrar con una mísera maestría aquel nombre que lo acongojaba y no dejaba de rondarle en la cabeza a cada paso que daba. **Torturándolo. **Llenándolo de una ansiedad perturbadora _por verle o tan siquiera escucharle_. Una horrible sensación que no lograba comprender del todo y que podría jurar estaba amenazando con humedecer sus ojos hasta el cansancio.

**Confundido** no era la definición justa para lo que sentía… ¡No!. Se sentía **Aterrado** a medida que entendía los nuevos sentimientos encontrados en lo profundo de su ser.

Por voluntad propia se había hecho de una amarga soledad y ahora se sentía bastante abrumado, demasiado incomodo e inquieto cuando noto que esa sensación desaparecía de pronto cuando volvía a toparse con esos intensos ojos jade qué lo hacían sentir demasiado inseguro de si mismo.

La extraña sensación de que era observado a la distancia se escabullo como un suave temblor sobre sus hombros. Giro levemente su cabeza hacia su hombro izquierdo y luego hacia el derecho tratando de ver o escuchar algo mas nada pudo encontrar entre aquellos tenebrosos árboles.

Nada.

Hasta qué.

― _**¿Dónde estoy? **_― Una voz familiar a su espalda. El tono desconcertado de su voz no paso desapercibido para él.

―_**¿Qué hago aquí… **_― Empezó a preguntarse removiendo levemente su cabeza bastante aturdido y cuando sus ojos chocaron, termino aquella pregunta. ― ..._**contigo?**_―con una pizca de sorpresa y un tinte de amargura.

―¿Qué quieres?― pregunto directo el moreno girando a verle para luego ignorar las muecas que surgían en aquel blanquecino rostro levemente ruborizado ― Oh… ― Sonrió. demasiado prepotente, sin evitarlo ― ¿Es que… ya te arrepentiste? ― afirmo mas que preguntar de una manera tan arrogante. sintiendo una extraña sensación de alivio llenándole desde las entrañas ― tanto teatro para nada… la próxima ahorrote la sobre actuación no eh cambiado de opinión ― Camino alrededor del visitante .Imprevisto. midiendo sus reacciones y la incomodidad que presentaba aquel cuerpo de aspecto frágil frente a el.

Una perspicaz sonrisa sincera acompañada de una mirada lastimera escapo del rostro pálido pero lleno de determinación. Aunque. cubierto por un pequeño rubor. ― **No se por que estoy aquí…** ― negó mientras masajeaba su ojos cansados; La falta de sueño y el limite mental al que estaba expuesto últimamente a causa de aquel moreno _**"idiota" **_estaba haciendo estragos en su persona. ― **pero… ya que estoy aquí**. ― Pero el notar que no era el único en ese estado lo consolaba un poco. ―** voy**** a hablarte con toda la franqueza que me es peculiar, y que tú ya conoces****… Aunque… tristemente ignoraste. Esta****situación**** necesita ser resuelta.**

Mantuvo su rostro sereno pero ante sus palabras no pudo evitar que al verlo moverse hacia el empuñara sus puños hasta dejarlos blancos y diera un paso atrás inconcientemente por lo que se maldijo a si mismo por afectarle tanto la cercanía a la que quería exponerlo aquel rubio. Aun así. Noto lo incomodo que estaba y lo vio mirar a todos lados buscando algo o tratando de entender alguna cosa… se veía tan inocente, tan… ― " ¡_ahg!. Si sigue así enfrente de mi no responderé de mis actos…"_

― Creí, que no deseabas volver a verme.

_Tiene que irse. Tiene que alejarse…_

― **Nunca desearía algo como eso…** ― respondió. Quitándole importancia con un pequeño movimiento de hombros mientras se obligaba a si mismo a levantar la mirada del suelo y le encararlo aunque su pulso se acelerara con solo ver la frialdad con la que aquellas pupilas lo rebajaban ―**pero es la única forma de no ver en lo que te conviertes.** ― Indico. trasformando aquella suave voz en una cubierta de furia. ― **me irrita ver que a cada segundo que pasas con… ellos te vuelves un ser despreciable**. ― indico su desconformidad con el seño fruncido y los dientes apretados negándose a rugirle como una bestia.

Algo cohibido por sus palabras. Arrugo el ceño. Se alejo unos pasos sin despegar la mirada del muchacho de cabellos algo rizados y ojos tan claros y trasparentes como el agua pura de manantial.

― **No. Cuando… **―Sonrío con malicia tratando de devolverle lo mucho que lo lastimaba con su forma de actuar.― **…****en lo único que pienso es en ti.**

―¡Basta! ―Sintió ese cosquilleo en el bajo vientre y la sensación insana de acercarse rompiendo la desagradable distancia para lograr tocar su rostro, y besarlo como solo un amante insaciable podría hacerlo.

― **Me iré.**― Se tenso ante aquellas dos palabras.― **Pronto me iré de aquí. **― soltó resuelto. ―**Solo tengo que resolver algo… y ponte contento no es… **―Callo sus propias palabras y luego sonrió con la mirada apagada. ― **Perdón. ¡Que idiota! por supuesto que es… Es eso lo que quieres. **―afirmo.

_**Necesito que me digas lo que piensas, lo que sientes… y que entiendas que si me dejas ir… una parte de mi morirá aquí, en nuestro Beiacon Hill…**_

_No quiero seguir escuchándote._

Todo su cuerpo estaba mas que tenso y, él deseo ardía por todo su ser; mordió sus labios conteniendo el desborde inminente de perder su .ahora. limitado autocontrol.

―**¿Es eso es lo que quieres?**― afirmo esta vez escondiéndolo en una pregunta aun algo esperanzado. Ahora. ha solo dos pasos del chico moreno que intentaba mantenerse reacio a sus palabras. La mirada penetrante que le devolvió con sus pupilas oscuras y frías… pudo haber espantado al mas sabio y poderoso de sus adversarios. Pero, para el chico de cabellos claros solo era; Un intento "pobre" por callarle_. _Ocasionando, que el joven de rulos suaves le diera en respuesta una sonrisa picara llena de sensualidad.

― No. ― respondió de la manera mas frívola sin dejar de vigilar cada movimiento del rubio de ojos claros trato de tranquilizarse. suspiró volviendo a caminar, pasando de largo al Menor. ― No necesitas irte de Beaicon Hill ― le miro de soslayo y suspiro. ― No te confundas. El hecho que te vallas de Beicon Hill no ara que regrese con el grupito que Stiles formo y… el qué apareciera el idiota de Derek no cambiara en nada mi decisión. Lo único que quiero es que te mantengas alejado de mi a una distancia prudente y no me martirices con tus estupideces. ― No tardó en escuchar movimiento a su espalda, percibiendo que quizás el otro había sido lo suficientemente sensato. Como, para alejarse y dejarle en paz.

Se equivocó.

Sintió el cosquilleo provocador de aquellos labios que osaban respirar a su espalda, sin tardar en susurrarle al oído ―** ¡Vuelve con ellos! Deja de ser tan terco. **― dijo conciliador.

Sentirlo suspirar .con cierta molestia. sobre su cuello fue una completa descarga eléctrica a su entrepierna. Sintió una mano entrometida que se posaba delicadamente en su cintura y empezó a deslizarse sutilmente hasta su pecho arrancándole el aire de los pulmones. Para luego sujetarlo de la camiseta y girarlo bruscamente para quedar cara a cara. ― **¡Maldición! ****No me ignores... **―¡¿_ignorarlo?!. Acaso estaba loco_ -miro sus seño fruncido al igual que sus labios algo morados por el frío. lo cual lo perturbo notablemente y no pudo evitar observarlos al tenerlo tan cerca. ― **Entiende que te necesitan y que eres parte importante para todos ellos. **― lo vio dudar. ―** también esta… Allis ella esta muy preocupada por…** ― No le dejo terminar. Su reacción fue totalmente inesperada hasta para él mismo. Cuando, sin previo avisó le sujeto del brazo y con un movimiento brusco lo lanzo contra uno de los árboles de copa alta.

― Cállate. ― casi grito en un gruñido mostrando aquellos colmillos que muy pocos habían llegado a apreciar.

Sus finos labios soltaron un quejido entre sorpresa y dolor al impactar de espalda contra el árbol. Unas cuantas lagrima de sangre brotaron de estos que se hallaban entre abiertos. empezó a erguirse apoyándose en aquella creación de la naturaleza. carente de hojas. Y, sin poder evitarlo llevo la mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo arrugando el entrecejo ante el dolor.

Le había hecho un rasguño profundo al sujetarle con fuerza el brazo.

Se sintió culpable al oler la sangre que brotaba de la herida, noto horrorizado la causa de ello; sus garras estaban manchadas y seguramente cabreado como estaba, le había sujetado con demasiada fuerza.

En un arrebato por saber si aquel muchacho de tez blanca .Estaba bien. Dio un paso asía delante pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo como un _**"lo siento".**_

El rubio corto la distancia a una velocidad sorprendente y lo tumbo de un golpe al suelo. El, moreno le miro desde ahí limpiarse los labios con incredibilidad a pesar de aparentar ser tan frágil debía recordar que al igual que el poseía de un poder sobre natural al ser mitad hombre mitad lobo.

Se levanto .sin erguirse. en posición de ataqué lo escudriñó lentamente pero se mortifico al notar que no podía devolver el golpe. _No puedo hacerlo_. Levanto el puño pero no llego al rostro Isaac que lo esperaba con los ojos llenos de emociones, recibió otro gran golpe pero esta vez con palabras.

― **Si tan poco valgo para ti… entonces. ¿Por qué no puedes devolverme los golpes?. No debería costarte nada… después de todo ¡según tu! ya no tienes ni alma, ni corazón.**

Por Dios, le había caído como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno. Estaba petrificado frente a el con el puño aun en el aire y temblando pero no de ira hacia aquel hermoso ser de piel clara que le exigía una respuesta y solo podía escuchar su respiración. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué esperaba que le dijera?

― **Anda Scott **― reto.― **¡Hazlo! **― insistió. Demostrando su poca paciencia.

―¿A qué estás jugando esta vez ? ― le preguntó y endureció los pómulos al terminar. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y de pronto se encontraba una vez más perdido por sus jodidos impulsos. Aquellos que no le permitían ni siquiera pensar.

Negó sutilmente.― **¿Crees que estoy jugando? **― farfulló. elevando la voz. **―****¡Joder! ¡No jugaría con esto! **― gritó y levantó las manos.

― Es lo único que has hecho conmigo y, ya estoy harto de ti y de tus tonterías de niño chillón ― susurró suave.

― "**Tsk"** ― arrugo el ceño y apretó los dientes repitiendo mosqueado ― **"niño chillón" **― volvió a abrir la boca pero antes lo tomo de el cuello de aquella remera gris que se le pegaba al cuerpo de una manera que le dejaba sin aire_."__**disimula, que no lea lo que provoca en ti**__." _― **Defiéndete, con un carajo. A ver, intenta pegarme.**

Subió el puño y luego lo bajo y, suspiro e intento alejarse. No podía ponerse al nivel de aquel chico y dejarse llevar en una pelea que los lastimaría aun mas…

― Deja de hacer esto, Isaac… porque sabes muy bien quien terminaría ganando.

Isaac se movió rápido evitando que Scott se fuera y de un movimiento lo tecleo derribándolo al suelo y antes de que Scott pudiera pestañar siquiera… Isaac ya le había asentado otro golpe en el rostro.

― **Cierra el puño y golpéame.**―le gritó ―** Hazlo. **― estaba frenético, mientras se encontraba sobre el. Las piernas a cada lado de la cintura. Algo que el joven rubio no noto pero el castaño sintió en cada fibra de piel.

Sostuvieron la mirada segundos interminables.

Scott tragó saliva. Sintió como sus nervios afloraban sin dejarlo soltar ni una sola palabra…y como hacerlo con un nudo grande y duro que se formaba en su garganta. lo que me molestó todavía más.

Isaac se movió para golpearle nuevamente pero Scott logro sujetarle el brazo antes ― ¡No puedo! ― gritó desesperado y soltó el brazo de Isaac ― ¡No puedo maldita sea, no puedo! ― gritó esta vez más fuerte. La voz se le quebró al recitar la última palabra. Todo su miedo se vio exteriorizado en las lágrimas que le cubrían los ojos y le impedían pensar. ― no puedo hacerte daño…

― **Eres solo un cobarde… **

― **Te escondes de todos… entonces, desquítate conmigo de una vez y por todas golpéame. Y demuéstrame que eres una basura igual que lo fue mi padre. Un ser sin corazón como intentas venderle a los demás. ¡Demuéstralo Scott!¡hazlo!**

―No soy ningún cobarde.― sintió un retortijón en el estomago y una puñalada en el corazón al escuchar compararle con ese sujeto. luego de todo lo que Isaac le confío que su padre le hacia. Odiaba a aquel .ahora. fantasma de su pasado que atormentaría a su amigo siempre. ver aquellos ojos humedecidos lo aturdieron de sobremanera.

― **Si, lo eres ¡****Anda****! ****Si tanto ****me odias hazlo…****¡****ven y golpéame****!****¡****Hazlo****!**** si necesitas cubrir toda tu maldita cobardía de esa manera.**** y cuando lo hagas ten por seguro que te libraras para siempre de mi. **― Ante aquellas palabras sintió el escozor ardiendo en su corazón. ― **como yo de ti.**

― **Eres solo… un grandísimo idiota**.

Por un momento creyó que no habría movimiento departe de Scott pero de pronto sintió el ardor en su mejilla y la fuerza con la que su cara giro a un costado y luego al otro… además el ardor en el labio superior y su ojo derecho de donde caían unas gotas de sangre .lo había golpeado dos veces. Isaac sonrío al obtener lo que deseaba. se levanto y empezó a alejarse.

― **Ganaste Scott… Ganaste**. ― finalizo. ― **Ya estoy cansado de ti**.

Al ver lo que había hecho con los ojos grandes que pasaban de marrón a blanco se sintió temblar por un momento. _Gano_. Realmente se sentía fatal si eso era ganar. No lo quería. Tenia el peor sabor de boca del mundo.

Solo había algo en su mente…

…..

―_**Me iré.**_―_Se tenso ante aquellas dos palabras._―_** Pronto me iré de aquí. Solo tengo que resolver algo… ponte contento no es… **_―_Callo sus propias palabras Y luego sonrió con la mirada apagada. _―_**Perdón. ¡Que idiota! por supuesto que es… Es eso lo que quieres. **_―_ afirmo._

…..

_Realmente se iría… ¿para siempre?_― abrió sus ojos horrorizados fijos en el suelo. Llegando a entender el significado de ello.

_._…..

_**Se paso la mano por los pequeños rulos casi alisándolos de puros nervios. **__**—**__**No eh venido a rogarte que pienses en mi. Ni ah que me hicieras caso. Me importa un bledo si alguien me quiere o no.**__**—**__** vio que iba a hablar y lo paro. Quitando su mano de su cabello y poniéndola delante de la cara de Scott. **__**—**__** No. no hables déjame terminar si quieres que te deje en paz. Solo escucha lo que tengo que decir.**_

_**Scott asistió. Se mordió el labio intentando encontrar las palabras correctas.**__**—**__** no era mi intención que algún día supieras lo que yo sentía. No me mires así. Se que no me crees. Pero no soy de madera. Cuando, tu viniste a mi esa noche a exigirme que te explicara que mierda pasaba con Allison. Cuando me atacaste como a un enemigo. Y me trataste de traidor. Mi boca se rebelo y no pude soportarlo.**_

—_**El hecho de que vinieras a reclamarme algo tan estupido como eso. Me enfureció. Yo solo intentaba llevarme bien con ella, para estar mas cerca de ti. Y**__**…**__** no. no me malinterpretes, me refiero ah**__**…**__** solo como amigos…**_

…_.._

_Tanbien esta Allison en mi mente. ¿Es importante aún para mi?_

…_.._

_**―**__** De importarte hubieras intentado volver con ella. Pero no lo has hecho. No la has buscado. ¿Por qué?.**_

…_.._

— _**Allison esta mejor sin un pendejo idiota como tú. **__**—**__** le señalo. **__**—**__** ya no te molestare mas, el Scott que conocí y del cual me Enam**__**…**__** enamore. murió junto con Deucalion cuando fui herido tendría que haberme muerto con él esa misma noche. Estoy, mas que seguro que tu piensas igual. Piensas que no debiste permitir que Deaton me salvara esa noche. Así tu vida seria mas sencilla.**_

_**A Scott se le encogió el corazón al escucharle. **__**—**__**Isaac**__**…**_

— _**Quizás tienes suerte y la **__**próxima**__** campanada no vuelva a levantarme**__**…**__** total ya no hay **__**razón**__** para hacerlo.**_

…_.._

_No. no puede irse asta que aclarare que es lo que siento por él. No lo permitiré…_

― Así nada mas. ― largo unas falsas carcajadas aun tirado en el suelo. ― Piensas rendirte. ― empezó a levantarse y sacudirse la ropa ― siempre tan débil por eso siempre hacen lo que quieren contigo. Lo hizo tu padre, lo hizo Derek, y ahora…

― **cállate.**

― No. Cuando, te pedí que te callaras .no lo hiciste. ¿Por que lo aria yo por ti?.

― **No jodas Scott ¡ya lograste lo que querías!. Odio en lo que te has convertido. **― respiro agitado.

― **Para mi a partir de hoy no existe ni exististe.**

Trago grueso. ― Entonces, todo fue mentira… tus supuestos sentimientos. Tan fácil… te olvidaras de mi. ― dijo de forma irónica. pensando que el otro volvería y lo golpearía pero completamente diferente surgieron los hechos.

Isaac lo ignoro y empezó a caminar pero cuando el moreno daba todo por terminado este paro de golpe, entonces se giro de una manera demasiado casual y le soltó demasiado relajado para su gusto.

― **Sabes… no entiendo como alguien que parecía tan gentil y solidario con todos… cambia de la noche a la mañana por ser un maldito acomplejado sexual. Para no decir homo fóbico por que que me rechaces valla y pase. Pero ¡tratarme Así…!**

― Mi problema no es exactamente que seas hombre Isaac aunque debo reconocer que aquello me impacto demasiado para mi gusto.― suspiro cansado. Demostrando sus verdaderos conflictos emocionales.― **Mi problema es que hasta que me confesaste lo que sentías… **― como decirle aquello si hasta el se lo había estado negando hasta el cansancio asía apenas unos segundos… ―** Me has inundado de dudas… que no creí tener **― _mi mundo era solo Allison creía vivir y morir por ella pero ahora… _― recapacito con los ojos entrecerrados ― creía que todo lo que tenia era perfecto hasta que uno de mis mejores amigos empezó a ser mas notado por la que era mi exnovia.

― **Solo quería ayu… **― **N**o pudo explicárselo. Que, nunca había tenido intenciones con Allison ¡que solo buscaba que esta regresara de alguna forma con el! Si, Scott era feliz con aquella cazadora él intentaría ser feliz por ellos…

― Lose… ahora lose.

― Pero no pude evitar sentirme totalmente arrollado por tus palabras aquel día que me lo confesaste. Estaba perplejo, asustado. Totalmente sorprendido al saber que tú, un chico mitad hombre lobo, mi amigo se había fijado en mi persona.

― **Pero aun así te cabreaste con todos y has tratado a stiles como…**

― Como lo que se merece y lo que es… lo que sucede con stiles… no tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo ni mucho menos con Alli.. Allison ― Isaac se sorprendió Stiles le había dicho lo mismo una vez. _**Entonces ¿que era…?**_― se pregunto el ojos de jade.

Su rostro se volvió mas serio. ― Quiero que comprendas eso. Isaac.

― **Lo siento**. ― Scott lo miro interrogante. ― **siento haberte besado cuando estabas desprevenido siento haberte forzado a aquella situación**…

Vio la culpa en el par de jades brillantes y se sintió mal Sus ganas de animarlo se intensificaron … le cosquillaron los labios, y no supo como las palabras habían escapado de estos sin permiso. ― No lo sientas. No fue tan malo…

Esa confesión lo afecto demasiado y su cuerpo ante aquello se movió solo. No puedo evitarlo. De un agil movimiento se ubico frente al moreno el cual tomo aire impresionado por la intromisión en su espacio personal. Sujetándolo de los hombros lo atrajo hacia el y sin pedir permiso choco sus labios con los del moreno. Solo apretándolos para luego empezar a rozarlos delicadamente deseoso de lamer la comisura de su labio con la lengua. lo cual no tardo en suceder.

Aunque al principio este Moreno confundido no hizo nada… empezó a corresponderle iniciando aquel beso como se debía en aquel vaivén lleno de sensualidad… el rubio al sentirse correspondido, se sujeto un poco mas de bronceado cuello. - Ante el rose de cuerpos busco mas el calor del moreno -Dotado de una gran agilidad más que lobezna. Gatuna. Se envolvió con sus piernas en la cintura de aquel cuerpo Apretando los labios sobre los ajenos con fuerza. El, moreno no respondió a su asalto hasta que los labios del rubio mordieron los suyos obligándole a entreabrirlos, soltando un sutil quejido. Devorándole con impaciencia. mientras las manos del joven de piel bronceada y cabello oscuro le sujetaba mientras equilibraba su peso para no caer posando sus manos en la espalda del otro en un intento mental de quitárselo de enzima pero sin lograr hacerlo. Todo su cuerpo, se negaba a despegarse.

No pudo evitar la sorpresa en sus ojos ni su corazón palpitante de emociones, y se _odio_ a si mismo, por ello. Notando. como su labios terminaban respondiendo a los finos y dulces roses de su compañero. Deseando, entreabrir una y otra vez aquella deliciosa boca queriendo dar pelea con su lengua y llenarse del éxtasis descomunal que provocaba la fricción entre sus cuerpos.

― **Umh **― gimió provocativamente.― **Sé qué no es fácil… **― susurro. Con esa voz sensual que lo encendía.

_Mumm… Me esta volviendo loco._

El calor entre los dos era asfixiante pero no tanto para dejar de besarle. Así que… lo libero de aquella prenda pesada sobre sus hombros pálidos y suaves.

La chaqueta de Isaac termino en el suelo a un lado de ellos.

Sus labios finos y rosados eran blandos y sensibles ante cada rose que le propinaba con los suyos. Totalmente diferentes. Los suyos eran; Gruesos y amargos como su alma. Lo sintió temblar bajo sus manos, y sus dedos se introdujeron bajo el borde de su camiseta.

― Deja de querer entender cómo me siento**. **― Demando con la voz ronca llena de excitación. intentando regular su respiración y volver el maldito racionamiento a su cerebro. Pero… como hacerlo. Si, sus manos enloquecían debajo de las ropas sintiendo la suavidad y fragilidad del cuerpo sobre el suyo.

Poco a poco deslizo su pie derecho hacia atrás doblando sus rodillas, sin dejar de mover sus labios que viajaban ahora por la piel blanca de aquel delicioso cuello en contra de toda voluntad, exigiendo mas contacto. Inspeccionándolo con el tacto de su lengua. Bajando lentamente con el rubio en sus brazos. Terminando ambos sobre el suelo de tierra. El moreno ignoro la posibilidad de soltarle y dejarlo ahí .De alejarse. Lo deposito lentamente mientras sus manos descendían por la calida espalda del dueño de esas manso que se escabullían por su cabello negros y deslizaban esos dedos inquietos por sobre su nuca. Sujetándose de él temiendo que escapara. Como, debió haber hecho. Pero… se encontraba irónicamente sobre el joven rubio que había rechazado mas de una vez y, mas de una vez había besado. y, ahora osaba apretar el redondo trasero con sus manos, moviendo la pelvis hacia delante y hacia atrás gozando del rose en aquel dichoso vaivén.

El mismo. Quería, reírse de su estupidez.

Le robo otro beso largo y profundo mientras buscaba animosamente el cierre de su pantalón palpando su excitación por sobre la tela del pantalón de cuero negro. obtuvo en respuesta por su acción, un gemido ahogado .Entre sus lenguas entrelazadas. Con una mezcla entre divertido e excitado se puso rozarlo con la punta de sus dedo mientras lo sentía temblar ante las convulsiones que los toques le daban como choques eléctricos de placer y se deleitaba con los sonidos provenientes de su boca al intentar evitar gemir frente a el. Entonces, distrayéndolo con besos levísimos sobre la mejillas, el mentón ,el cuello, rápidamente fue bajando aquel odioso cierre que no se dejaba hacer. quizás por el temblor de sus manos torpes. volvió sus manos a la cintura tomando de los bordes la camiseta del rubio, quería subirla para lograr quitársela pero no podía quitar las manos de Isaac de su cuello. Aprovechando, su fuerza puso sus manos en el borde de cuello redondo y de un solo movimiento rajo en dos aquella tela que lo separaba aquel torso blanco que se le antojaba saborear, no se detuvo a estudiar como era el cuerpo debajo de él.

― **Demonios, ¡ahmm! era mi favorita** ― se quejo ciñendo sus cejas. ― **yo nunca te rompí… mmm… si ah.. Si hubiera ¡Oh Dios! **― la boca de su compañero nocturno no lo dejaba casi ni tomar aire lo devoraba con besos posesivos y llenos de pasión.

― Te habría matado. ― bromeo. Mientras devolvía el castigo que antes el rubio le había provocado, mordiendo su labio. ― mmm… Además ― gimió. cuando un escalofrío broto por su piel al sentir las manos pálidas y frías tocando su pecho. ― ese color no te favorecía. ― Quería tocarlo, sentirlo. ya le conocía de sobra; lo había visto miles de veces quitarse las camisetas en épocas de calor, con inocencia que demostraba enfrente de él. a pesar de ser muy pudoroso, Siempre cedía ante su pedidos. ahora. Sabia, por que.

― Ah, Isaac. ― dijo. Asombrado. lo escucho gemir excitándose aun más.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°isac/scott°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

― No, Crees… que es suficiente. ― medio afirmo. secamente. A la mujer que se hallaba con el observando la escena escondido entre los árboles.

― Oh, claro que lo es. ― respondió. Con una sonrisa cínica deseosa de terminar con el apogeo de ambos jóvenes. Nunca creyó divertirse tanto. levanto la mirada hacia el hombre de cabellos largos de color negro azulado y mirada oscura como el carbón. Podía ver la molestia que había en aquellos ojos al ver como el rubio era tocado y acariciado por aquel moreno con ansias. ― te molesta… ver la relación sexual entre dos hombres. ― rió exageradamente. ― Oh, es que… ― titubeo ― te están entrando ganas. ― levanto una ceja y paso sus dedos por sobre la camisa blanca en un intento de coquetería. ― podría ayudarte… ― pronuncio insinuante con aquellos ojos verdes que miraban deseosos los labios gruesos de su y volvían a los ojos oscuros que la observaban indiferentes.

― Solo quiero terminar rápido con esto. ― Osco. sin decir mas el hombre desapareció de su vista. Provocando. Nuevamente, aquella risa maléfica pero corta en su compañera.

― frígido. ― Soltó y en un ademán con sus manos empezó a recitar frases intangibles para un humano normal.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°isac/scott°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cada gemido lograba ponerlo aun mas caliente y, es que jamás se habría imaginado en una situación así de intensa sintiendo al moreno rozando sus cuerpos, deslizar su lengua con hambre por cada milímetro de su piel expuesta. Tocando su excitación intentando liberarlo de su ropa. Era un sueño echo realidad para él. y, aun así se sentía vació.

La ficha había caído lentamente, intento separarse pero las manos del moreno sujetaron las suyas. Oponiéndose a su intento de huir. siendo sujetado a cada lado. Mientras el moreno deslizaba su lengua sobre uno de sus pezones, dejando un recorrido de baba para soplar calidamente sobre él, provocando un gemido de excitación en el rubio.

Allison su amiga… había aparecido por su cabeza de un momento al otro. Que mierda estaba por hacer.

_**Puta conciencia…**_

― **Deja de hacer eso.** ― sus ojos se levantaron para mirar aquellos focos claros. Sonrio. Al ver la piel rojiza y, su respiración entrecortada.

― ¿por que? ― volvió a lamer aquella zona que lo hacia removerse provocando sin intención, nuevamente el rose de sus miembros palpitantes.

― **De…****detente. ¡basta! **― parecía haber olvidado como respirar apropiadamente pero ¿como hacerlo? con lo excitado que estaba. Ni corriendo por todo Beaicon Hill perdería el aliento como lo hacia con cada rose de aquella lengua atrevida le ofrecía.

―Tu querías esto. ― señalo. sonrío de lado. soltó las manos del rubio debajo de el. Y sin dejar de mirarle sujeto el borde de su remera y se la quito lanzándola a un costado. ― vienes…― poso uno de sus dedos en su labio inferior hinchado y rojo ante la brutalidad de sus besos salvajes y lo recorre para terminar bajando con el dedo por toda la extensión de ese pecho blanco debajo de él. ― me provocas. ― dijo mientras su pecho subía y bajaba.― te subes sobre mi como un gato, sin permiso. me besas…― dijo bajando mordiendo el labio fino delicadamente. ― me tocas. ― gruño sobre sus labio. Mientras. toma las manos de Isaac y las lleva asta su tórax. Incitándolo a que lo acaricie.― y ahora intentas irte ― con una de sus manos llevo la de su compañero hasta su hombría y lo hizo acariciarlo. ― dejándome así. ― lo vio sonrojarse al sentirlo duro y grande. Se mordió el labio y bajo su cabeza nuevamente para seguir con su trabajo deslizando besos por su cuello y todo lo que le ofrecía el cuerpo que iba calentándose con sus besos.

…

"_**Ya ah sido suficiente mis lindos cachorritos." **_aquella vos femenina no se dejo escuchar por los amantes en aquella noche. "_**Alguien tiene que despertar…**_" Pero… aun así, Ambos se detuvieron al sentir una extraña sensación. Sus ojos se cruzaron. Oliva con caramelo.

"_**Lo lamento, pero su pequeña fiesta sexual… se acabo." **_sentencio.

…

― ¿ ¿que mier… ― no pudo terminar de soltar todo los improperios que deseaban salir de su boca.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°isac/scott°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

― ehy Isaac

― Hamm… Umm

― menudo idiota. ¡Despierta!

― Umm.. ― se removió. Sintiendo la falta de las manos expertas que segundo atrás lo acariciaban. abrió sus ojos al escuchar la vos conocida a su lado, estaba demasiado mareado y la luz del cuarto sobre el, no ayudaban en lo mas mínimo que sus ojos que tardaron en ver en donde se encontraba una vez lograron despabilarse.

― ¿Lidia? ― Levanto la cabeza apoyándose con los codos .aun recostado. Levanto una ceja contrariado. ― ahmm.. Eres tu. ― bastante decepcionado. Fulminándola con la mirada.

― OH. Cuanto lo siento despertar a su alteza ¿"la princesa araña cojines" deseaba dormir mas?. ― Fingió una reverencia mientras despotricaba con pura ironía. ― .Mierda. Isaac enzima que me preocupo por ti al verte traspirar entre sueños e intento calmarte además de obviamente ver como cortas entre dormido a tajazos mi bello sofá… el cual no volverá a ser el mismo. Me dices** "OH. Eres tu"**. Como si fuera la resurrección de "Cruella de vil" e intentara hacer tapados con tu puto cuero.

― Ya! OK. Mierda ¡respira mujer!

Sin lugar a dudas. estaba en la sala de la casa de Lydia, todos lo estaban. Habían estado mirando una película. Pero se había quedado dormido a lo largo del sofá en el que se había acurrucado. Erica estaba en uno de lo sillones y enfrente de ella. en otro estaba Lydia con un enorme tazón de popcorn. Mientras el resto había preferido el suelo.

La gran pantalla estaba en blanco señal que la pelicula habia terminado. Vio a boyd dormido con su cabeza recostada sobre el sillón de Erika. Parecía un perrito cuidando a su dueña. Sonrío calidamente. En el medio estaba Allison abrasada al pequeño Dante ambos tapados con una manta. Al ver a su amiga de pelo oscuro una punzada de culpa lo invadió ante el recuerdo de las imágenes que aparecían. Como, flash en su cabeza nunca olvidaría aquel sueño erótico y frenético con su amor platónico. Se sonrojo y al escuchar la tos fingida de su amiga sentada al borde del sillón volvió la vista hacia ella.

―"Entiendo ― dijo la pelirroja. ―Que te parezca aburrida rápido y furioso 6 en DVD. Luego de verla en el cine. Pero tanto así como para arrancarte la camiseta."― sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados. al notar donde señalaba su amiga. Llevo sus manos a su tórax expuesto y justo cuando la chica ciño el ceño al ver unas manchas en la piel. Este se levanto como si tuviera clavos en el trasero y salio disparado a el baño.

― joder ― exclamo. con la respiración acelerada al ver el cierre de su bragueta abierto. Lo subió y miro hacia el espejo del tocador. ― Demonios ― dijo al mover sus brazos y quitar los pegados de su camiseta favorita ahora inservible. las marcas estaban en todos lados pero poco a poco iban desapareciendo. Se preguntaba si era a causa de su parte lobo. El auto-sanarse capas servia para chupones de noveno grado. ― ¡Dios! ― si que estaba marcado.

― Realmente sucedió… ― se pregunto en voz baja con los ojos dilatados en sorpresa y su mirada puesta en el reflejo de sus chupones morados. Sus ojos encontraron algo mas. Una mancha en el costado de su brazo izquierdo recordando algo. Busco nuevamente su camiseta en el suelo donde la había arrojado. La herida que le había causado Scott en sus sueño se había sanado. pero la sangre estaba aun en la manga corta de su ya inexistente camiseta.

― Sucedió.― soltó incrédulo ― ´¿realmente sucedió?.― Repitió sin poder evitar una sonrisa de medio lado.― entonces el…― negó. Sin lograr convencerse. ― estas enloqueciendo Isaac.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°isac/scott°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sus ojos lo seguían buscando por todo el bosque. Isaac estaba debajo de él aun sentía el sabor de su piel en sus labios. Pero en un pestañeo el chico desapareció como una vil ilusión. No lo aceptaba. Tenia que ser una maldita broma. No pudo haber estado soñando todo aquello. Aun sus labios temblaban de deseo y su parte baja se negaba a doblegarse ante el frió de la noche.

― ¡Isaac!¡Isaac! ― grito. Con desesperación y perturbado por el abandono que sentía. Nuevamente estaba solo en aquel bosque. Se había despertado recostado en el suelo boca a bajo aun percibiendo el aroma de Isaac en su fino olfato. El había estado ahí. De eso estaba seguro y la chaqueta de aquel delicioso rubio era la prueba fehaciente de ello.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°isac/scott°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Había llegado cansado .Demasiado cansado. Recibir aquellas llamadas lo habían aturdido. Se masajeaba la cien constantemente e intentaba por todo el amor del mundo concentrarse en las próximos movimientos que haría. Ahora era mas fuerte que hace un año…. Y sabia que podría soportar lo que estuviese por venir. Sea lo que sea. El lo sobrellevaría con astucia.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su corazón se detuvo de golpe. todo hubiera esperado aquella noche. Menos encontrar a Derek Hale escondido en su Closet. Mientras portaba solo una diminuta toalla en la cintura. ¡Joder! que él mundo conspiraba para dejarle sin una gota de sangre ."_**no soy un pervertido**_". Pero su nariz tenia canilla propia y la imagen no hacia mas que cachondearlo. "_**no soy un pervertido".**_ quería hacerle perder por completo la cordura. Aunque muy en el fondo el deseaba perder todo con aquel dios griego semidesnudo frente a él. ¡Cámara por favor! Se golpeo el pecho un par de veces para salir del hipnosis que causaba ese bronceado y gran lomo, Pedazo de carne…¡por dios! Un simple pellizcon no lo traería a la tierra de nuevo ni de milagro. Estaba en el paraíso.

―¿Derek…? ― dijo incrédulo.

―Stiles. Pronuncio seguro. Aun con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

―¡¿Que haces aquí. Noooo?! Espera ¡¿que carajo haces aquí?!― Dijo señalando el closet.

―Este es mi departamento.― gruño molesto pasando de stiles. El cual al verlo de espalda se relamió los labio y siguió el movimiento de aquel trasero -Debajo de la pequeñita toalla. tan bien dotado- como de seguro otras partes. ― Pensó.

― ¨¡Ah! error. Es mi departamento .ahora.

.-…...-.

_**Lamento la tardanza pero me asaltaron por segunda vez en el mes. Ando aterrada y lo peor robaron mi cuadernillo con historias y capítulos escritos. El cual terminara tirado en alguna sanja junto con lo que a esos tipos no les importe. U.u ahora tengo miedo hasta de ir a atrabajar o salir a comprar la comida. Es increíble la inseguridad que ahí….**_


End file.
